


Pessime, tenere compagnie

by Leniam



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Pusher (Refn Movies)
Genre: Aiden is in trouble, Bad Situations, Drug Use, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, Tonny tries to help, in his own way
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Nel corso del viaggio che intraprende per ritrovare l’ispirazione, Aiden si imbatte in un ragazzo che cerca di aiutarlo e allo stesso tempo gli rende il suo soggiorno nella città impossibile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa settimana inauguro la (quattro capitoli lunga) storia di Tonny e Aiden.  
> È passato molto tempo da quando ho visto (per modo di dire) Blood and Chocolate del quale ricordo solo che Hugh era tanto carino. Il personaggio di Aiden non è proprio ben definito in quell’ora e qualcosa di film e quindi devo ammettere che tutto ciò che da queste pagine emergerà è una mia personale visione dell’artista mista all’idea che mi sono fatta di lui che fronteggia situazioni non proprio canoniche.  
> Nel film erano lupi mannari, qui è Tonny.  
> Come per quasi ogni personaggio di Mads, vi consiglio caldamente di vedere Pusher I e II. Credo siano film da prendere per quello che sono: un occhio (non sempre imparziale) su delle vite già complicate e peggiorate dalla droga. Nel primo la storia non è focalizzata su Tonny, eppure vedrete Mads eccellere, come sempre, anche solo per quei pochi minuti che ha, mentre nel secondo tutto sarà incentrato su Tonny e sulle sue avventure dopo ciò che gli succede nel primo film.  
> Roba non bella, così come non belle saranno le sue avventure in seguito.  
> Ma lui è un personaggio davvero controverso per chi lo guarda da fuori. È tanto terribile e squallido quanto adorabile e tenero. Un mix che suscita la brillante prova di Mads che ha dato vita ad una creatura che sì, sbaglia, eccome, ma è anche bisognosa dell’affetto che cerca disperatamente, ma che non riceve da NESSUNO.  
> Ecco perché poi nascono fanfictions, no? Siamo sempre lì.  
> Questa storia è un po’ per bacchettare Tonny, un po’ per amarlo attraverso gli occhi di un ragazzo che ho voluto mettere in una situazione che vede lupi mannari veri, e più pericolosi.  
> Un chiarimento, anche se ormai sapete che nelle mie storie non c’è nulla di vero tranne i sentimenti.  
> Credo che il vero Tonny sia ad uno stadio di dipendenza che non si può superare in pochi giorni di astinenza.  
> Il mio Tonny, volendo tirare molto la corda della realtà, è recuperabile con meno fatica.  
> Anche ciò che accade per le strade di questa ipotetica città (che vuole essere la stessa del film, Copenhagen, ma ovviamente non lo è perché invento posti e disposizione degli stessi) nasce dalla mia testolina e non ha nulla di accurato. Immagino che tra gli spacciatori e i trafficanti d’auto ce ne possano essere anche di quelli che agiscono così, ma non ne ho la certezza.  
> Credo che tutti, ma proprio tutti i danesi conoscano l’inglese alla perfezione, ma qui mi serviva che Aiden si sentisse sperduto quindi mi sono concessa la licenza di rendere alcuni dei personaggi poco ospitali e quindi poco propensi a parlare la sua lingua. Di nuovo: mie invenzioni.  
> Spero che la storia vi tenga compagnia e quando volete passare a farmi un saluto sapete dove trovarmi.  
> Buona lettura.
> 
> E se vi va di passare a trovarmi qui...  
> [Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
> Qui parlo anche di più, come se non bastasse già la quantità di parole che sbrodolo. :D

La batteria del cellulare lo aveva abbandonato come sempre accadeva nei poco originali film horror. Attorno a lui una città sconosciuta e che al momento appariva poco ospitale aggiungeva un altro cliché da film horror.

Ora che poteva contare solo su una cartina per giostrarsi in quelle intricate viuzze, Aiden si ricordò del perché ogni suo romanzo a fumetti era ambientato in luoghi di sua invenzione; era più facile aggirarsi in posti costruiti da lui, anche nella finzione.

Si voltò e rivoltò la cartina tra le mani, non riuscendo ad identificare neanche il posto in cui si trovava, ancor meno una possibile destinazione, così si dichiarò sconfitto e scese dalla sua auto con in spalla la sua sacca da viaggio.

Doveva pur esserci un locale in cui chiedere la cortesia di poter ricaricare il cellulare.

Sbatté la portiera sbuffando irritato e seguì la luce intermittente di un’insegna dall’altra parte della strada. Si preparò all’evenienza che nessuno lo accogliesse parlando inglese e, visto che lui di danese sapeva poco e nulla, tirò fuori carica batteria e cellulare per esprimersi a gesti.

Non doveva essere esattamente il quartiere elegante della città.

All’interno del locale trovò facce che gli suggerirono che si sarebbe potuto fermare in un posto migliore per chiedere aiuto.

Tuttavia si sporse per salutare l’uomo al di là del bancone.

Pronunciò un paio di parole, alzò in aria cavo e cellulare mostrandoli, e il solo riscontro che ebbe fu l’espressione annoiata e schifata del barista. In più tutto il baccano all’interno del piccolo locale si era quietato non appena lui aveva aperto bocca e Aiden cominciava a sentire l’atmosfera da film horror sotto pelle, più un presentimento che una semplice sensazione.

Arrotolò il cavo annuendo, alzò le mani per simulare un _vengo in pace e vado in pace_ a beneficio degli stranieri da cui era circondato e cercò l’uscita a testa bassa.

Gran bella idea il viaggio improvvisato stile piccolo esploratore. Bell’idea fare l’artista avventuroso armato di fogli, matita e ispirazione.

Bella idea per finire ammazzato in qualche angolo, di questi tempi.

Si era sentito come una gazzella a passeggiare tra i leoni; uno stato d’animo che non era da lui, non poteva definirsi un pusillanime. Ma non era certo coraggio andare ad attaccare briga con la gente del luogo solo per uno sguardo di troppo e non era coraggio stuzzicare chi aveva già una mezza intenzione di saltargli al collo. Almeno quella era stata l’impressione.

Impressione di cui avrebbe conservato il ricordo, comunque, perché gli sarebbe servita per disegnare la prossima tavola che aveva in mente.

E aveva una gran voglia di disegnare adesso.

Avrebbe trovato un albergo, un ostello, un posto dove riposare.

Non poteva certo dormire in…

Aiden si fermò, le braccia a penzoloni ai lati del corpo, lo sguardo fisso laddove prima era posteggiata la sua auto.

Prima.

Perché ora il marciapiede dall’altro lato della strada era sgombro, libero, vuoto.

Si sedette a terra con la testa tra le mani e in breve ripercorse gli ultimi minuti prima di entrare nel bar; non aveva chiuso l’auto perché aveva lasciato la chiave inserita nel blocchetto di avviamento.

Complimenti Aiden.

 

Si concesse qualche minuto di sconforto e poi si rialzò, perché a premergli sulla nuca, come una mano invisibile, c’era sempre quella brutta sensazione di essere nel luogo sbagliato in un momento sbagliato.

Forse avrebbe trovato una stazione di polizia, uno straccio di aiuto qualsiasi, ma solo muovendosi.

Ed iniziò a camminare per le strade buie che, paradossalmente, deserte mettevano ancora più soggezione di quel locale pieno di facce poco amichevoli.

Non trascorse molto tempo prima che il sospetto di essere osservato, o peggio seguito, si trasformò in certezza. Una lattina rotolò davanti ai suoi piedi dopo essere stata calciata da un angolo buio alla sua destra.

La evitò e proseguì, cercando di mantenere la calma.

Qualche minuto dopo i passi alla sua destra si fecero meno discreti, un forte odore di fumo lo investì e in seguito qualcos’altro fu calciato dalla sua parte, forse una scatola vuota, Aiden non fece in tempo a vederla e cominciava ad innervosirsi.

Rallentò fino a fermarsi e trasse un profondo respiro. Voltò il viso verso il buio. Intravide il fioco cerchietto rosso di una sigaretta accesa.

Giurò che se fosse stato un gruppo se la sarebbe data a gambe fino a farsi fondere i polmoni. Ma prima se ne sarebbe accertato.

“Immagino tu ce l’abbia con me,” disse Aiden ad alta voce. “Da un pezzo ormai. Ma tanto neanche parlerai la mia lingua.”

Una sagoma emerse dall’oscurità, inciampò in un bidone dell’immondizia che si rovesciò a terra.

Finì sul marciapiede anche lo stalker, che però si tirò su in fretta e furia tentando di far passare l’incidente per una specie di esercizio di ginnastica artistica. Sparò un paio di brevi parole nella sua lingua che Aiden classificò come imprecazioni, poi si rivolse a lui.

“Parlo inglese, certo che parlo inglese,” disse lo straniero e terminò con una parola che Aiden non capì, ma giurò che era un insulto per lui.

Incredibile a dirsi; nonostante il ragazzo fosse il ritratto dell’individuo poco raccomandabile il fatto che parlasse inglese diede a Aiden almeno la speranza di essere capito e capire.

Capire era sempre importante. Anche prima di essere picchiati a sangue in un vicolo da un tizio con la testa completamente rasata e i lineamenti di un Terminator.

“D’accordo,” Aiden si strinse nelle spalle, “Allora posso chiederti perché mi segui?”

Lo strano individuo si attaccò al segnale di Stop come fosse un ballerino di lap dance e ci volteggiò attorno, “Mi è sembrato avessi bisogno di aiuto.”

“Da cosa… Ti è sembrato?” chiese Aiden.

“Dal fatto che sei un fighetto che si è perso nel quartiere peggiore della città.”

Aiden ammise tra sé e sé che lo straniero non aveva tutti i torti.

“E devo preoccuparmi del fatto che ti ho incontrato proprio in questo quartiere?” domandò ancora Aiden, “E che mi stai seguendo da mezz’ora?”

Il ragazzo smise di girare attorno al palo e si appoggiò ad esso con una spalla. Lo guardò. “Se avessi voluto rapinarti, o ammazzarti, o picchiarti l’avrei già fatto. Qui…” roteò l’indice in aria indicando tutto il luogo, “Nessuno viene a controllare se qualcuno sta urlando.”

Aiden strinse le dita attorno alla cinghia della sua borsa, “Chi ti dice che urlerei?”

Il ragazzo sorrise di sbieco. In quella penombra a volte i suoi occhi sparivano e lui improvvisamente sembrava un teschio. Ma non era proprio pericolo che Aiden sentiva emanare da lui.

“Quindi perché mi segui, per farmi da guardia del corpo?”

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia, “Si può fare, se mi paghi.”

Aiden rise, “Devo pagarti come guardia del corpo?”

“Non uscirai vivo dal quartiere se non ti accompagno,” il giovane si strinse nelle spalle come avesse attestato una semplice verità.

Gli avevano già rubato l’auto e il quartiere gli dava seriamente delle brutte vibrazioni.

“Addirittura non uscirne vivo mi sembra esagerato,” commentò Aiden ad alta voce.

“Ok,” il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, “Come vuoi. Ma cerca di non incrociare gang e spacciatori mentre cammini.”

Si era voltato per andarsene e Aiden sapeva che l’aveva fatto apposta per farlo decidere in fretta. E così Aiden fece.

“Ehi!” lo richiamò, “Ehi, torna indietro.”

Il ragazzo si voltò con una piroetta da far invidia ad una ballerina di danza classica e con le mani giunte all’altezza dell’inguine, come un bravo scolaretto, ritornò indietro e attraversò anche la strada per avvicinarsi a lui.

“Saggia decisione,” disse.

E Aiden ne fu molto meno sicuro di prima ora che poteva guardarlo da vicino.

Non era uno che giudicava dall’aspetto esteriore, metà delle persone che conosceva erano artisti e gli artisti erano stravaganti, ma ciò che traspariva dall’aspetto esteriore di questo ragazzo era il tentativo di intimorire. E così a prima vista il tentativo riusciva.

Ma poi entrava in contrasto con le sue movenze, un po’ goffe, quasi leggiadre per essere uno che minacciava di uccidere, ed entrava in contrasto col suo modo di parlare, a tratti bisbigliato, tra i denti, poco sicuro.

“Quanto potrebbe costarmi se decidessi di chiederti di farmi da guida?” gli chiese Aiden.

Il ragazzo guardò verso l’alto, “Mmmh, non so, tu quanto hai?”

“Quanto ho? Cioè vorresti tutti i miei soldi? Quindi mi stai rapinando alla fine.”

“Potrei, invece ti do qualcosa in cambio,” rispose il ragazzo.

Aiden sorrise amaro riconoscendo la sconfitta. Non aveva molta scelta. Tirò fuori il portafoglio e lo aprì di fronte al ragazzo che ci guardò dentro e poi infilò la mano e prese tutte le banconote. Le contò.

“Che cazzo di soldi sono?” chiese facendoli scorrere tra le dita.

“Euro,” rispose Aiden, “Arrivo dall’Olanda e dalla Germania, non ho fatto in tempo a cambiare nella vostra moneta.”

“Ottima droga in Olanda,” disse il ragazzo, “Ma tu non sembri né tedesco né olandese.”

“Ovviamente no, sono solo di passaggio, volevo fare un viaggio, una bella esperienza,” rispose Aiden, “Ma pretendevo troppo.”

Il ragazzo sghignazzò, “Non te la prendere,” si infilò i soldi in tasca, “Poteva andarti peggio.”

“Certo, potevano rubarmi l’auto per esempio,” borbottò Aiden.

“Io sono Tonny,” il ragazzo gli tese la mano con un sorriso tutto denti. Aiden per un attimo pensò di essere finito in un cartone animato. Questo tipo gli aveva appena portato via tutti i suoi soldi ed ora gli tendeva la mano come fosse un suo nuovo amico. Aiden scosse la testa, ma gli strinse la mano ugualmente, “Aiden,” rispose.

“Aiden,” ripetè Tonny, “Bel nome.”

“G-grazie,” Aiden aggrottò la fronte. Cominciarono a camminare fianco a fianco per raggiungere la fine di quella strada.

“Dove devo accompagnarti, Aiden?” gli domandò Tonny. Sorrise di nuovo nel ripetere il suo nome. Gli era troppo sconosciuto per capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro o meno, ma Aiden si fidò del suo istinto e trovò quella ripetizione un gesto carino.

Curioso che provenisse da questo individuo.

“Indirizzami alla più vicina stazione di polizia, ok?” disse Aiden.

“No, non è ok,” ribatté Tonny, “Non ci vado neanche vicino a quei maiali. Cosa vuoi fare, fregarmi?”

“Già,” concordò Aiden, “Che cosa diavolo mi è venuto in mente di chiederti? Come minimo sarai un ricercato.”

Tonny scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, “Non mi sono mai fatto beccare, per chi mi hai preso? Non sono un principiante. A che cazzo ti serve la polizia?”

Aiden allargò le braccia come a voler sottolineare la situazione assurda, poi si ricordò che quella era conosciuta solo a lui. Allora fu sincero.

“Mi hanno rubato l’auto, proprio questa sera, immagino la cosa ti diverta.”

Infatti Tonny non aveva ancora smesso di sghignazzare.

“Sono capitato proprio in un bel posto,” si lamentò Aiden.

“Dovevi restare a casa tua,” disse Tonny, “Se entri in un altro paese ti devi adeguare.”

“A cosa?” sbottò Aiden, “Alla criminalità? Guarda che rubare è illegale ovunque!”

“No, non ovunque,” lo contraddisse Tonny. “Comunque hai parcheggiato in questo quartiere ed era il minimo che potesse capitarti. Qui la metà delle persone sa come forzare la portiera di un’auto.”

“La mia…portiera era…aperta,” Aiden lo disse solo per sfogare la rabbia che provava verso la sua stupidità. Ma se Tonny sosteneva che gli avrebbero rubato l’auto in ogni caso…

“Idiota!” esclamò Tonny, “E vuoi andare alla polizia?”

“Ma le cose non si escludono a vicenda! Trovare un’auto aperta non è una scusa buona per rubarla!”

“Certo che lo è,” disse Tonny, “È un invito al furto.”

“Sì, se sei un criminale.”

Tonny infilò le mani in tasca ed estrasse un pacchetto di sigarette. Glielo mise sotto al naso come silenziosa offerta.

Aiden scostò il viso con una smorfia, “Te lo chiedo per favore, non fumare. È una cosa che mi fa schifo.”

Come già previsto da Aiden, Tonny si accese la sigaretta, aspirò ed emise una grossa nuvola di fumo denso. “Sei uno sfigato,” pronunciò poi con una certa fierezza.

“Sono uno sfigato coi polmoni sani, a differenza tua,” ribatté Aiden sentendosi lui stesso una specie di bambino petulante, pur sapendo di avere ragione, perché con questo ragazzo era tutto un botta e risposta che aveva dell’infantile.

“Ascolta, se non puoi nemmeno indicarmi una stazione di polizia allora portami solo fuori di qui, in un posto meno… Ostile. E da lì mi arrangerò da solo.”

“Senza soldi?” chiese Tonny.

“Ti stai facendo degli scrupoli o mi prendi solo per il culo?” chiese Aiden.

“La seconda,” Tonny rise e tirò un’altra boccata di fumo. “Prima devo passare in un posto,” lo informò quando svoltarono l’angolo.

“Quale posto?” Aiden non voleva andare da nessuna parte con quel tipo e men che meno voleva restare nei paraggi.

“Devo vedere degli amici,” rispose Tonny, “A differenza tua…” gli fece il verso, “Io ne ho molti.”

Aiden cominciò a temere per la sua incolumità. Tanti Tonny riuniti insieme non erano di buon auspicio.

“Non avere paura,” Tonny sembrò leggergli il viso, “Ti presenterò come uno che conosco, nessuno ti farà nulla.”

“Oh, grazie, mi sento rincuorato,” disse Aiden sarcastico, “Non erano questi i patti, comunque.”

“Il patto è di portarti vivo fuori dal quartiere. Fidati di me.”

“Certo,” commentò Aiden con un tono che di certo non aveva nulla.

 

Il locale in cui entrarono era più chiassoso del bar che aveva visto Aiden, ma le facce erano le stesse.

Tonny entrò battendo cinque e dando pacche sulle spalle a tutti quelli che incrociava.

Aiden lo seguiva ad occhi socchiusi, poco avvezzo al baccano assordante.

Non poteva fare a meno di vedere Tonny alla stregua di uno dei personaggi delle sue storie.

Tonny sarebbe stato uno di quegli spacconi che dicevano sempre la cosa sbagliata nel peggiore dei modi possibili. Uno di quelli che consideravano l’infrangere leggi e regole qualcosa di cui farsi vanto. Che consideravano una comodità rubare per evitare di doversi guadagnare i soldi lavorando.

Rimase in un angolo, indietro, ad osservare Tonny interagire coi suoi amici. Non azzardò una parola e nemmeno capì ciò che si dicevano tra loro; colpa della musica alta, ma anche della sua ignoranza verso la lingua.

Ma il linguaggio del corpo del gruppo raccontava una storia diversa da quella che Tonny sosteneva.

Amici era una parola che mai Aiden avrebbe usato per descrivere le persone che lo circondavano.

Quelle erano facce di persone annoiate dalla presenza di Tonny, erano facce pronte a pugnalarlo alle spalle.

Aiden pensò che se eri uno come Tonny probabilmente ti meritavi che quelle fossero le persone con cui avevi a che fare, che forse erano le uniche persone con cui potevi avere a che fare.

E poi si ricordò che quelli come Tonny non avevano l’esclusiva sull’essere circondati da persone di merda.

Molto spesso anche le belle persone se ne circondavano; non c’era regola fissa sull’essere usato o deluso dagli amici.

Incrociò braccia e gambe, con la spalla appoggiata ad una parete. Tentò di abbracciarsi da solo in un posto che all’improvviso gli sembrava più che inospitale, gli sembrava invivibile. Forse perché era sera, forse perché si sentiva solo.

Non voleva pensare che il suo viaggio era stato una pessima idea, non voleva concluderlo con la sensazione che il mondo era un brutto posto. Doveva uscire di lì e doveva farlo subito.

Tonny aveva i suoi soldi, Aiden non gli doveva nulla, anzi. Gli avrebbe fatto un favore.

Cercò l’uscita letteralmente scappando da musica, fumo, gente sconosciuta.

Fuori si piegò un attimo sulle ginocchia, inspirò. Ritrovata un po’ di calma riprese il cammino a passo più spedito.

Fece in tempo ad arrivare fino alla fine del marciapiede prima di essere raggiunto da uno scalpitio di suole.

“Ehi!” la voce di Tonny. Non che la riconobbe, ma non poteva essere nessun altro. Si voltò pregando che non fosse in compagnia di tutti i suoi finti amici.  

“Ti esonero dal resto del tuo impegno, d’accordo?” Aiden sollevò una mano, “Sono stufo di questo posto, ho freddo, puzzo di fumo, mi fischiano le orecchie e non so che diavolo fare senza un soldo e senza nemmeno il cellulare che funziona. Ma è colpa mia che ho visitato un paese straniero, giusto? Voglio trovare il modo di andarmene. Piacere di averti conosciuto.”

Aiden riprese il cammino. Se andava sempre dritto prima o poi quel dannato quartiere sarebbe finito, no?

“Ehi!” lo chiamò di nuovo Tonny alle sue spalle, “Cos’ho fatto di male? Dovevo solo fermarmi un attimo. Ti accompagno. Ehi!” gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Aiden si girò.

Tonny gli mostrò un mucchietto di soldi.

“Ho cambiato i soldi che mi hai dato che non servivano a un cazzo e ho questi, vedi?” disse allegro, “Questi si possono spendere.”

Aiden non seppe come interpretare le parole del ragazzo.

“Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa in un ristorante qui vicino?” chiese poi indicando una strada oltre una viuzza alla loro sinistra, “Offro io,” aggiunse furbescamente.

Aiden scosse la testa quasi sul punto di sorridere lui stesso, non tanto perché il tutto fosse divertente, ma perché in qualche modo Tonny lo era.

Tonny era quasi ingenuo nella sua colpevolezza.

Gli si stavano congelando braccia e gambe; l’idea di un posto caldo e tranquillo come un ristorante gli apparve come un miraggio in quella circostanza. Si strinse nelle spalle e acconsentì. Seguì Tonny dandogli retta per la seconda volta quella sera.

 

Il ristorante era aperto fino a notte fonda, ma Aiden si chiese il motivo: non c’era nessuno a parte loro. Un bel dispendio se il guadagno consisteva solo in quello che avrebbero mangiato loro.

Ma l’interno era accogliente e tranquillo, in piacevole contrasto con ciò che Aiden aveva visto e sopportato fino a quel momento.

Tonny si agitò sulla sedia, eccitato. L’espressione quella di un bambino in un negozio di caramelle. Si sfregò le mani fra loro. “Si mangia!” esclamò.

“Non hai cenato prima di uscire?” gli chiese Aiden incuriosito da tanto entusiasmo.

“Non mangio spesso,” rispose Tonny distratto guardando il menù.

“Significa che ti dimentichi o non hai tempo?” continuò Aiden, poco convinto che Tonny avesse così tanti impegni da non trovare tempo per un boccone.

“Vivo a casa di amici,” disse Tonny, “Si sono appena sposati e stanno nella palazzina di fronte al parco,” aggiunse con una smorfia, come se a Aiden dovesse risultare chiara la probabile fatiscenza della palazzina di fronte al parco, “Mi fanno dormire da loro, ma non sempre hanno da mangiare nel frigo.”

Aiden non indagò oltre. Ma quanto detto da Tonny si addiceva al suo personaggio; uno sbandato senza fissa dimora.

Furono portati al tavolo diversi piatti tutti insieme. Tonny ne indicò uno e disse, “Questo l’ho fatto portare per te, è una specialità danese.”

Aiden lo osservò legarsi un grosso bavagliolo attorno al collo, armarsi di forchetta e infilzare cibo da ogni singolo piatto a rotazione, bere dal bicchiere mentre guardava incuriosito l’acquario con le aragoste vive, e improvvisamente si domandò da quando era diventato uno che giudicava dalle apparenze.

Vero, Tonny non si era presentato come un santo e di certo non ne aveva l’aspetto con quella testa rasata e il vistoso tatuaggio che gli occupava la nuca, ma come poteva permettersi di considerarlo un lavativo e uno spiantato se non sapeva nulla della sua vita e dei motivi che l’avevano portato a comportarsi in quel modo?

Non voleva scusarlo, perché si poteva essere giusti e si poteva essere belle persone anche in situazioni di indigenza, ma non voleva neanche escludere a prescindere che i suoi atteggiamenti fossero dettati da bisogno.

Forse era il tepore del luogo e il buon profumo del cibo che lo stavano ammorbidendo un po’.

“Cosa fai nella vita, Tonny?” gli chiese assaggiando la pietanza tipica.

Tonny, con le guance piene, masticò con fatica e deglutì parte del boccone. Parlò a bocca ancora piena, “Lavoro nell’officina di mio padre,” disse sbrigativo.

Si scolò il secondo bicchiere di vino e subito se ne versò un terzo.

“E perché devi vivere a casa di amici che non hanno neanche da mangiare?” forse era stato brusco nel farsi gli affari suoi, ma non credeva che tra loro fosse ormai un problema la schiettezza brutale.

“Lavorare con mio padre non significa essere pagato,” rispose Tonny.

“Non… Non ti paga?” domandò Aiden aggrottando la fronte.

“Lavoro da lui per ripagare un debito,” Tonny scrollò le spalle, “Niente soldi contanti.”

“E così devi arrangiarti facendo cosa? Rubando?” di nuovo optò per la schiettezza. Era una persona che comunque non avrebbe rivisto mai più, quello non era il suo paese.

“E spaccio,” Tonny estrasse da una tasca una bustina di polvere bianca, “Roba buona. Se trovi il modo di avere altri soldi posso…”

Aiden gli coprì la bustina con entrambe le mani guardandosi attorno frenetico, “Sei impazzito? Ma che diavolo hai nella testa? Metti via ‘sta roba. Cristo…”

“Tranquillo,” Tonny rise ritirando tutto in tasca, “Il proprietario è un mio cliente. Perché credi che abbia tenuto aperto e stia servendo solo noi?”

Aiden si chiuse le tempie tra due dita rivedendo una volta ancora tutte le sue considerazioni su Tonny.

“Tu sei un disgraziato eccome,” commentò, “Ero pronto a darti il beneficio del dubbio ma non credo che sia una possibilità con te.”

Il ragazzo scrollò una spalla, “La vendo per un… Tizio. Uno che controlla metà del traffico della città. E la vendo a chi è già dipendente,” disse come se la cosa lo giustificasse in qualche modo.

“E tu ne sei dipendente?” chiese Aiden.

Tonny lo guardò masticando piano. Deglutì. “Mi diverto. Tiro perché è divertente. Non sono un cazzo di tossico, non mi buco.”

“Ci sono dipendenze altrettanto forti da altre sostanze, non credo di dovertelo spiegare io.”

“Non ho chiesto il parere di un fighetto che si fa fottere l’auto e non sa cavarsela da solo,” Tonny lo borbottò come se sperasse di non essere sentito e potesse farlo passare per un mugugno. E nemmeno usò la sua lingua così da essere sicuro di non essere compreso.

Voleva farsi sentire, ma non voleva insultarlo del tutto. Attaccava in modo passivo; una specie di leone ferito che si faceva forte del fatto di essere sopravvissuto nel caos e nella difficoltà, ma che dava l’idea che avrebbe colto al volo la possibilità di essere un _fighetto_ , come chiamava lui.

“Beh, ti auguro lo stesso di smettere con quella merda e prendere in mano la tua vita,” disse Aiden, “Perché ne hai una sola.”

“Sei bravo a dare consigli col culo coperto dai soldi e chissà quante comodità, vero Aiden?” disse Tonny.

Visto che tutta la serata era stata improntata sulla sincerità, ad Aiden non costò nulla proseguire su quella scia. “Sono un artista. Disegno romanzi a fumetti. Vivo in un appartamento di una stanza e un bagno e i soldi che ho guadagnato in un anno di tavole disegnate per la rivista che pubblica le mie storie tu li stai mangiando adesso,” indicò i piatti sulla tavola, “E il resto te lo tirerai più tardi con una cannuccia. Probabilmente.”

“Sono contento comunque di non essere l’unico a giudicare dalle apparenze,” aggiunse poi mandando giù un altro caldo boccone dal piatto davanti a sé.

“Perché buttare via i tuoi soldi in un viaggio?” chiese Tonny.

“Avevo perso ispirazione e motivazioni per disegnare,” rispose Aiden, “Ho pensato che vedere posti nuovi e viverci anche solo per un po’ mi avrebbe ridato entusiasmo.”

“Ha funzionato?”

Aiden fece una smorfia, “Più o meno. C’è stato un momento, qualche ora fa, in cui avevo voglia di chiudermi in una stanza d’albergo e disegnare.”

“Posso vedere qualche disegno?”

Aiden lo guardò di sottecchi.

Da quando veniva pubblicato regolarmente, anche se con una paga da fame, aveva perso quel fastidio che lo pungeva ogni qualvolta uno sconosciuto gli chiedeva di vedere i suoi disegni. Insomma… Tanto erano in edicola ogni mese, no?

Però Tonny non viveva in un paese in cui lui era pubblicato e se non glieli avesse mostrati lui non avrebbe mai visto i suoi disegni.

Ci pensò su, poi tirò verso di sé la sacca da viaggio.

Estrasse il blocco portato da casa, il cui ultimo schizzo risaliva a due settimane prima di partire. Sembrava una vita fa.

Tonny si pulì con cura le mani sul tovagliolo e Aiden dovette stupidamente mandare giù un groppo di saliva.

Lui stesso non aveva pensato di chiederglielo, lui che fino a poco tempo prima avrebbe minacciato di morte chiunque si fosse avvicinato alle sue tavole con le dita anche solo impolverate, adesso non aveva neanche considerato la tovaglia sporca e il fatto che Tonny aveva mangiato con le mani tutta la sera.

Invece ci aveva pensato lui.

Cominciò dalla prima tavola. Gli occhi gli si allargarono per una frazione di secondo. Aiden vi lesse compiacimento, stupore e forse ammirazione.

Una frazione di secondo ricca di emozioni. E, da autore, Aiden aveva imparato a riconoscere e conservare gelosamente nella memoria quella frazione di secondo.

“Sei bravo,” commentò Tonny senza troppa enfasi.

E se Aiden l’aveva capito anche solo un pochino, quel complimento era tutto ciò che Tonny avrebbe mai potuto fare ad uno che gli aveva dato del tossico e che era un _fighetto_. Ma era un complimento, da parte di un ragazzo che sembrava non avere particolari doti o aspirazioni e che quindi doveva ritenere piuttosto difficile riconoscerle agli altri.

“Grazie,” Aiden rispose nel solito modo, quello che d’abitudine gli usciva dopo un complimento e che negli ultimi tempi gli era risultato quasi difficile dire, come se un _sei bravo_ fosse l’unica cosa a cui poter aspirare.

Solo che questa volta apprezzò e il _grazie_ che gli uscì spontaneo fu sincero, tanto quanto sincero era stato il complimento.

Tonny sfogliò tutto il blocco, lento, soffermandosi su ogni foglio.

“Non è proprio l’esempio più brillante dei miei lavori,” si giustificò Aiden, “L’ultimo periodo è stato… Poco produttivo.”

Tonny roteò gli occhi verso di lui, “Vuoi dire che i disegni che hai a casa sono meglio di questi?”

“Beh… In teoria dovrebbero essere quelli pubblicati i disegni migliori,” disse Aiden, “Ma hai ragione, no, quelli migliori sono a casa, appesi alle pareti.”

Tonny annuì, “Ovvio. Se devi lavorare per qualcun altro non farai mai esattamente ciò che vuoi fare.” Chiuse il blocco. “Non dovresti disegnare per una rivista. E poi chi cazzo compra riviste ancora? A meno che non siano porno.”

Aiden rise. “Se è per quello non comprano più neanche fumetti. Nemmeno quelli porno.”

Tonny sorrise complice, “Potresti comunque provare a disegnare delle tette ogni tanto, quelle funzionano sempre.”

“Vorrei che i miei disegni funzionassero anche senza tette.”

“Vuoi diventare ricco e famoso,” dichiarò Tonny.

“No,” Aiden scosse la testa, “No davvero. Se devo dirla tutta al momento mi basterebbe essere fiero di ciò che faccio.”

Tonny si fece serio, lo sguardo gli cadde sul tavolo. Allungò una mano e buttò giù l’ennesimo bicchiere di vino.

“E che dicono i tuoi genitori? Sono fieri di te? Tuo padre… Tuo padre è fiero di te?”

Aiden avvertì nella domanda un sottofondo di tristezza che Tonny doveva provare al pensiero di suo padre. Non dovevano essere in buoni rapporti se l’uomo costringeva il figlio a lavorare per ripagarlo di un debito. Però anche Tonny non doveva essere un figlio semplice da gestire, con quello che combinava.

Chissà da che parte pendeva la ragione; se da quella del padre con un figlio degenere o se da quella del figlio degenere tirato su da chi non doveva essere stato un padre proprio eccezionale.

“I miei sono mancati qualche anno fa,” rispose Aiden, “Non ho nessuno. Ma non credo che mio padre sarebbe stato particolarmente fiero delle mie scelte, no.”

Aveva parlato senza riflettere, si era aperto con uno che da quell’informazione avrebbe potuto giusto dedurre che nessuno l’avrebbe cercato se di lui si fossero perse le tracce.

Ma non pensava che Tonny fosse ancora convinto di avere a che fare con un fighetto ricco da spolpare.

Tonny infatti rimase in silenzio di fronte alla sua dichiarazione. Non commentò, né aggiunse altro. Sembrò perdersi in riflessione.

“Hai detto che prima volevi andare in albergo a disegnare, giusto?” chiese Tonny all’improvviso spostando la sua sedia lontano dal tavolo, “Andiamo ti accompagno ad un albergo qui vicino, come da accordi.”

“A meno che non mi facciano credito, e non credo proprio che accadrà,” disse Aiden, “Non ho soldi per permettermi una stanza.”

“Lo so, ma io li ho,” Tonny si batté una mano sul petto, dove c’era la tasca coi soldi, “Non li ho spesi tutti per la coca.”

 

Tornarono fuori al freddo. Seppur ristorati dalla sosta l’aria della notte non dava tregua.

Abbandonarono la strada principale dove si trovava il ristorante e in fondo svoltarono nell’ennesimo vicoletto.

Fu lì che incrociarono un paio di ragazzi che Aiden poté associare a Tonny anche solo per il modo di vestire. Ma poi Tonny li salutò entrambi e non fu più solo una sensazione.

Ci furono diversi scambi di battute incomprensibili, in un paio di occasioni gli altri due lo guardarono storto ma a parte quello si concentrarono più che altro su Tonny.

Da allegro e sorridente che era, Aiden lo vide mano a mano farsi serio ad ogni parola in più pronunciata dai suoi conoscenti. Uno dei due gli diede uno spintone e Tonny faticò a rimanere in piedi. Subito portò le mani alle tasche e Aiden temette di vederlo tirare fuori un coltellino o peggio ancora una pistola. Temette non solo di assistere ad una rissa, ma anche di dovervi partecipare e non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

Tonny invece prese la bustina di coca e tutti i soldi dalla sua tasca anteriore. Li consegnò ai due.

Quelli gli mormorarono quelli che Aiden pensò fossero insulti, lo spintonarono un altro po’, gli puntarono un dito contro e poi proseguirono passando accanto a lui.

Aiden si aspettava la doppia spallata che ricevette quando i ragazzi lo superarono e procedettero per la loro strada.

Tonny rimase lì a guardarli. Prima loro, poi il marciapiede, poi loro di nuovo. Ad Aiden parve deluso.

Proprio come era rimasto deluso dall’incontro con gli altri suoi presunti amici nella discoteca.

Aiden allargò le braccia, fece qualche passo verso di lui. “Mi spiace Tonny.”

Ed era assurdo che gli dispiacesse che un ladro fosse appena stato derubato e dei suoi soldi! Però era così. Il viso di Tonny era fondamentalmente buono. I suoi occhi erano buoni.

“Non è un problema,” Tonny scrollò una spalla, si abbassò e si tolse una scarpa. Si tirò su di nuovo con in mano due banconote. “Non metto mai i soldi in un posto solo. Questi basteranno.”

E non aveva nessun dovere di farlo, considerò Aiden.

Se fosse stato uno senza scrupoli, dopo che gli erano stati portati via soldi e droga, si sarebbe fatto in quattro per tenersi il poco che aveva e mandarlo al diavolo. Mentre Tonny lo stava invitando a seguirlo, verso l’albergo, come promesso.

Aiden gli sorrise e proseguirono il cammino in silenzio.

 

La sua camera era la 123, l’albergo sembrava un bel posto. Per una notte sarebbe stato più che sufficiente.

Appena fuori dall’entrata, sul marciapiede, Aiden salutò Tonny.

“Torni indietro in taxi?” gli chiese Aiden.

“Già,” rispose Tonny con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans.

“Allora ti saluto, stammi bene Tonny,” Aiden gli allungò la mano.

Tonny la strinse, ma incerto, guardò alla sua sinistra e mormorò, “Mi dai il tuo numero di telefono?”

“Il mio…?”

“Sì, il numero di telefono,” Tonny si strinse nelle spalle, “Magari ci sentiamo e se ti va ci vediamo.”

Sembrava uno strano approccio a metà tra uno che ci stava provando e uno che non aveva amici e tentava in tutti i modi di trovarne uno.

Aiden ebbe un breve momento in cui avrebbe voluto davvero essere quell’amico che Tonny non aveva, essere quella persona che avrebbe dato a Tonny un buon esempio da seguire se non altro per le cose altamente fuori legge che faceva.

Ma poi gli dettò il numero. E glielo dettò sbagliato.

“La batteria è scarica, spero di ricaricarlo entro domani, ma se non dovesse risultare libero sai perché,” gli mentì.

Tonny annuì con un mezzo sorriso sul viso; una bella espressione di commiato che però sembrava già speranzosa per il prossimo incontro. Il ragazzo sollevò una mano in saluto, si voltò e camminò lontano da lui.

Aiden pensò di richiamarlo almeno tre volte. Alla terza Tonny già non si vedeva più e Aiden si convinse che era stata la decisione più saggia. Tonny non era una buona compagnia.

 

Disegnò tutta la notte, nel tepore della sua camera, alla tenue luce dell’abat-jour accesa sul tavolino.

Disegnò il volto di Tonny talmente tante volte, e con talmente tante espressioni, che avrebbe potuto coprire tutta la gamma di emozioni umane.

Un risultato del genere, partendo solo dalla sua memoria, non l’aveva mai raggiunto.

Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, la testa all’indietro a guardare il soffitto. “Sono un coglione,” mormorò chiudendo gli occhi.


	2. Chapter 2

Dovette lasciare presto l’albergo la mattina successiva. I soldi avanzati da Tonny erano bastati giusto per la notte.

Aiden, armato di cellulare finalmente funzionante e di umore decisamente più sollevato dopo il riposo, valutò se fosse il caso o meno di attendere lì nei dintorni per vedere se Tonny sarebbe comparso, anche solo per insultarlo di avergli dato il numero sbagliato.

Sembrava il tipo che l’avrebbe fatto, eccome.

Ma ricordò anche di avergli detto di non preoccuparsi se non avesse trovato libero, che magari era perché non era riuscito a ricaricare la batteria. E non era affatto detto che Tonny avesse già provato ad usare il suo numero.

E poi c’era anche il fatto che non importava quanto l’avesse disegnato la sera prima, Tonny rimaneva un elemento poco raccomandabile da frequentare.

Aiden si allontanò pian piano dall’albergo riflettendo su quali sarebbero state le sue mosse successive.

Non aveva un’auto.

Non aveva denaro.

Non parlava la lingua.

Avrebbe potuto giusto contattare qualcuno dei suoi conoscenti e pregarlo di prenotargli un biglietto di ritorno. Certo, non una gran figura da fare soprattutto considerando che la persona con cui aveva più confidenza per domandare una cosa del genere era anche una con cui non voleva avere nulla a che fare.

E Tonny era quello che aveva pessimi amici?

Che dire di se stesso?

Almeno Tonny aveva la scusa di non frequentare begli ambienti.

A proposito di begli ambienti, e dimostrando di non imparare dai propri errori, Aiden si ritrovò di nuovo nel pessimo quartiere della sera prima. Solo che al mattino presto faceva meno impressione e le facce in giro potevano passare per assonnati lavoratori che si accingevano a raggiungere uffici e fabbriche.

Con le facce lui era bravo.

Aveva dimostrato di esserlo con quella di Tonny, che in modo strano ed inspiegabile lo attirava tanto da averne imparato a memoria i contorni.

Ed era altrettanto bravo con le facce che non gli piacevano.

Si nascose in fretta dietro l’angolo di un palazzo; da un’auto mezza sgangherata vide scendere i due tipi della sera prima, quelli che avevano fermato Tonny pretendendo droga e soldi.

Merda.

Si diressero proprio in sua direzione.

Aiden si nascose, attaccato alla parete, pregando che i due passassero senza accorgersi di lui e proprio prima che giungessero all’angolo squillò un telefono.

Aiden sentì esplodere nel petto una bolla calda di paura pensando fosse il suo. Ma no, non era la sua suoneria. E di preciso non sapeva perché avesse così timore di essere visto. Forse non l’avrebbero neanche riconosciuto.

Si fermarono proprio a ridosso dell’angolo dove lui era nascosto per rispondere al telefono. Fu tutto confuso ed incomprensibile per qualche minuto finché all’improvviso Aiden non sentì:

“Ne abbiamo rubata una ieri proprio qui, di uno straniero, non verrà a cercarla fidati, è già sparito. E anche dovesse andare alla polizia l’auto sarà già stata modificata. Ti interessa?”

Parlava della sua auto, lo stronzo.

Quei due erano gli stessi che la sera prima l’avevano lasciato a piedi e poi avevano derubato Tonny.

Li vide proseguire sempre parlando al telefono, per nulla interessati a lui alle loro spalle.

Dunque aveva avuto ragione a non sentirsi al sicuro la sera prima, a non sentirsi al sicuro adesso. Quelli lo conoscevano e se l’avessero visto non l’avrebbero trattato coi guanti. E probabilmente l’aveva salvato essersi affiancato a Tonny.

Alla fine Tonny l’aveva protetto davvero.

Guardò i due che stavano scendendo verso la fine della strada, guardò la loro auto.

“Pessima idea,” mormorò, ormai rassegnato a questa novità del parlare da solo. Ma forse era normale in un paese straniero, l’unico modo per sentire la sua lingua.

Si avvicinò alla vettura parcheggiata dai due poco prima.

Tranne quando la sua lingua veniva parlata da criminali che gli avevano appena rubato la macchina.

Provò a premere per aprire il portabagagli; se l’avesse trovato chiuso se la sarebbe data a gambe e avrebbe chiamato il suo collega per chiedergli di prenotargli il famoso biglietto.

Ma il portabagagli del catorcio era aperto e Aiden ci si nascose dentro facendo attenzione a che non si chiudesse.

“Sono un coglione,” si disse espirando piano.

Ma sapeva di essere un coglione che queste cose le disegnava.

Ed ora avrebbe potuto sapere cosa significava farle davvero.    

 

 

Fece in tempo a ripensarci due volte ed essere sul punto di saltare fuori dal portabagagli prima che fosse troppo tardi e le due portiere fossero aperte.

Non aveva sentito i due avvicinarsi, ma adesso poteva avvertire ogni movimento dell’auto mentre loro si accomodavano sui sedili. E parlavano, parlavano in continuazione; un vero peccato non capire nulla di ciò che si stavano dicendo.

Ciò rese il suo viaggio ancora più cieco, sarebbe potuto finire ovunque e adesso che era in movimento e c’era dentro fino al collo cominciava a chiedersi che diavolo avrebbe fatto all’arrivo, cosa avrebbe fatto se i due avessero aperto il portabagagli appena scesi.

Quello era poco probabile. C’era solo lui lì dentro e aveva la sensazione che qualunque fosse la destinazione non c’entrasse con qualcosa che andava infilato nel portabagagli. Sperava di arrivare alla sua macchina rubata, ma anche lì… Cosa avrebbe fatto se anche l’avesse trovata?

L’auto rallentò sempre di più fino a fermarsi. Uno dei due urlò qualcosa e poi Aiden sentì il rumore di una saracinesca che si alzava. Lenti proseguirono fino a fermarsi pochi metri dopo.

Perfetto. Adesso era chiuso da qualche parte con chissà quanta di questa gentaglia.

Sentiva molte voci diverse, ma tutte provenienti dalla parte opposta al portabagagli. Così azzardò una sbirciatina.

Dalla fessura riconobbe una sorta di officina meccanica. Carrelli con attrezzi di tutti i tipi, pneumatici, pezzi di ricambio, ponte sollevatore con sopra un’auto.

Dovette ruotare il capo per guardare anche alla sua sinistra. E lì c’era la sua auto, proprio la sua auto; se anche avesse avuto dubbi, perché era un’auto piuttosto comune, sarebbe stata sufficiente la lunga riga sulla fiancata regalo di qualche stronzo l’anno in cui l’aveva comprata.

Sul sedile del guidatore, allegro e sorridente, c’era Tonny.

La prima cosa che Aiden fece fu di dirsi che Tonny poteva essersi semplicemente ricongiunto ai suoi amici idioti e non avere idea di essere seduto sull’auto a lui rubata.

Ma poi vide alcune delle sue cose sulle gambe di Tonny e una era l’altro suo album da disegno. Il ragazzo lo stava sfogliando e non c’era alcuna possibilità che non avesse fatto l’associazione tra lui e l’auto.

Si sentì un idiota a pensare ad una semplice associazione di idee.

Aveva giudicato male Tonny fin da subito ed ora non vedeva con chiarezza cos’era successo la sera prima?

Tonny ed i suoi amici gli avevano rubato l’auto e poi Tonny aveva completato il lavoro non solo rubandogli anche i soldi, ma dandone buona parte ai suoi due complici.

Il gruppo di uomini si spostò raggiungendo Tonny. Quello più anziano strappò di mano l’album al ragazzo e lo lanciò al centro dell’officina sputando qualche frase incomprensibile. Tonny lasciò il sedile per andare a recuperare l’oggetto.

Nel frattempo gli altri giravano attorno alla sua auto commentando chissà cosa.

Merda.

E non era neanche questa gran macchina, era piccola, utile solo a portarlo in giro. Non era di lusso, neanche costosa. Perché prendersi tanto disturbo?

Tonny rimase in disparte con l’album da disegno stretto tra le mani. Guardava a terra e ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo sul gruppo che non lo considerava affatto.

E ancora una volta, pure in quella maledetta situazione, Aiden provò dispiacere per lui.

Impossibile.

Con cautela tenne sollevato lo sportello del portabagagli solo quel tanto necessario a non farlo chiudere. Sperò che il gruppo si dileguasse il prima possibile.

Gli sembrò di sognare quando qualche tempo dopo le voci si affievolirono mano a mano e dalla fessura la luce si fece più fioca. Dovevano aver spento i neon al centro dell’officina.

Non appena avessero aperto e poi richiuso la saracinesca sarebbe saltato fuori da lì e avrebbe escogitato qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, l’importante era uscire. Dio, voleva uscire subito. Magari addirittura con la sua auto. Perché no? Dopo tutto il pericolo corso…

Pensava a tutto ciò quando all’improvviso il portabagagli si aprì e lui si freddò in posizione di difesa, incapace di fiatare.

Guardò verso l’alto.

Tonny troneggiava su di lui, con gli occhi sgranati in un’espressione di sorpresa.

Aiden sentì il cuore nelle orecchie.

Come si sarebbe difeso contro tutto il gruppo? Probabilmente erano armati.

Da un momento all’altro Tonny avrebbe chiamato gli altri a raccolta.

Invece Tonny richiuse lo sportello e ci si appoggiò sopra per assicurarsi che la serratura scattasse. Doveva sapere molto bene che di solito il portabagagli rimaneva aperto per tutti gli idioti che volevano infilarcisi dentro.

Già, Tonny conosceva la macchina dei suoi amici, ovvio.

E se ne stava andando, lasciando Aiden lì, in quella che poteva diventare la sua tomba.

Il pensiero assurdo che solo fino al giorno prima era un artista senza soldi in giro per il mondo e che ora sarebbe morto e finito in fondo ad un lago lo fece piangere silenziosamente di rabbia.

Fu sempre la rabbia a farlo agire d’istinto e puntarsi braccia e gambe per spingere ora contro il sedile posteriore, ora contro lo sportello nel tentativo di scardinarli. Ma sapeva che era impossibile da quella posizione. Solo allora si ricordò della sua sacca da viaggio e del cellulare nella tasca. Non aveva idea di chi avrebbe potuto chiamare in soccorso, né se c’era campo lì dentro, ma almeno avrebbe avuto una luce in conforto.

Il rumore di una chiave inserita nella serratura. Uno scatto.

Aiden si morsicò un labbro fino a sentire sapore metallico in bocca.

Ora o mai più, avrebbe lottato.

Il portabagagli si aprì di nuovo e lui saltò fuori, le mani protese in avanti, la vista ancora annebbiata dal tempo trascorso al buio.

Cadde sopra alla persona che aveva aperto.

Felice di essere fuori e di essere vivo cominciò a colpire alla cieca per mantenere queste sue due condizioni.

“Fermo! Fermo! Smettila!”

Aiden si fermò sentendo la voce di Tonny.

“E non colpirmi in testa!”

Aiden vide la faccia di Tonny e ricominciò a colpire più forte.

“Figlio di puttana! Bastardo!”

Caricò un pugno, ma si fermò quando si accorse che Tonny si stava coprendo la testa con le mani, rannicchiato proprio come lui nel portabagagli pochi momenti prima.

“Voglio uscire di qui,” ansimò Aiden spostandosi da sopra Tonny. “Potete andare tutti all’inferno, ma io voglio uscire di qui e se me lo impedirai farò di tutto per farti male. Non l’avrai vinta tanto facilmente.”

Si rese più minaccioso possibile anche se non era proprio quello il suo stile per risolvere i contrasti e il suo opponente continuava comunque a ripararsi spaventato.

“Sono venuto io a tirarti fuori!” si difese Tonny da dietro le braccia.

“Dopo avermi chiuso dentro, stronzo!”

Tonny scoprì il viso, “Perché se ti avessero visto gli altri ti avrebbero ammazzato!”

“Bella la tua gente, complimenti,” rispose Aiden alzandosi, “Quasi bella quanto te.”

“Non ti ho fatto del male.”

“Certo, perché non ne avevi bisogno,” Aiden allargò le braccia, “Mi avete prima fregato l’auto e poi tu mi hai estorto i soldi. Piano perfetto senza spargimento di sangue. Ed io che ancora pensavo avessi delle speranze…”

“Ho dovuto rubare l’auto,” spiegò Tonny, “Per… Per mio padre. Per quel debito.”

Aiden ascoltò allibito.

“Però ti ho seguito per accertarmi che stessi bene!” aggiunse Tonny con enfasi.

“Vaffanculo!”

“Mi piaci, ok?” disse Tonny, “Non volevo ti mettessi in pericolo.”

“Chissà come tratti le persone che non ti piacciono,” mormorò Aiden parlandogli sopra.

“Perché hai fatto questa stronzata?” Tonny indicò il portabagagli dove lui si era infilato.

“Forse perché ho più palle di te e del tuo gruppo di avanzi di galera messi insieme,” disse Aiden, “Almeno ho provato a riprendermi ciò che è mio…”

Aiden andò verso la sua auto, si sporse dal lato del guidatore a quello del passeggero, prese quello che gli riuscì dal vano portaoggetti e si tirò fuori. “Dov’è l’album da disegno che era qui? L’avevi in mano tu prima.”

“Non voglio ridartelo,” rispose Tonny.

Aiden ritornò verso di lui, “Sai che c’è? Non me ne frega nulla, tienitelo. Anche l’auto, te la regalo.”

Passò davanti a Tonny, andò al portabagagli e si riprese la sua borsa da viaggio, poi si diresse all’uscita, “Spero che a tuo padre basti come risarcimento così tu sarai libero di andare a sederti in un angolo e farti di coca tutto il giorno. Perché è quello che fai, giusto?”

Davanti alla saracinesca lo raggiunse la voce di Tonny. “Ti ho protetto!” urlò, “Ti ho protetto!”

Aiden si voltò e lo vide seduto a terra con le mani in grembo, la testa china.

Scosse la testa e si diede dell’idiota.

No! Non era qualcuno a cui poter dare altre possibilità, non era qualcuno a cui credere e soprattutto non c’era nulla in quella situazione che gli suggeriva che Tonny fosse un minimo affidabile.

Cosa, santo cielo, cosa di lui poteva emanare affidabilità?

Il fatto che spacciava? Il fatto che faceva uso di droga? Che rubava auto? Che in modo più o meno manifesto estorceva soldi con la forza?

Eppure ancora… Pensò al padre di Tonny che con ogni probabilità aveva tirato su suo figlio in quel clima. Chiedeva al figlio di rubare auto per lui, dannazione. Metteva il figlio in pericolo per farsi ripagare un…debito?

Fanculo, non era un salvatore di anime, non era compito suo giustificare e perdonare quella testa di cazzo. Tantomeno aiutarlo.

La saracinesca non si attivava da lì. Non c’era alcun pulsante lì vicino.

Aiden guardò di nuovo Tonny. Aveva il volto sollevato verso di lui adesso, la faccia scura e imbronciata.

“Sei davvero un esemplare da esposizione, lo sai?” gli disse Aiden, “A guardarti sembrerebbe che sono io ad averti trattato male.”

“Io voglio solo aiutarti,” ribatté Tonny.

Aiden camminò svelto verso di lui, e si piegò sulle gambe per guardarlo dritto negli occhi, “Non è questo il modo di dimostrarlo, ok?” disse Aiden, “Puoi anche essere convinto che in tutto ciò che hai fatto non c’è stata nessuna cattiva intenzione, te lo concedo, magari tu hai un concetto tutto tuo di come ci si relaziona con gli altri, ma non buttare questa merda su di me, d’accordo? Te lo spiego io se non ci arrivi da solo, rubare agli altri è sbagliato. Non avevi alcuna intenzione di aiutarmi.”

“Non parlarmi come fossi un idiota,” rispose Tonny, “Ho problemi con la memoria dopo…” si toccò la testa. Aiden seguì il gesto e vide una brutta cicatrice sotto alle sue dita, “Dopo questa, ma non sono stupido. Non ho detto che ho fatto cose giuste, ho detto che non avevo scelta, ma ho cercato comunque di proteggerti.”

Aiden non aveva molto da ribattere a quella considerazione.

“Tuo padre minaccia di ucciderti se non gli ripaghi il debito?” gli chiese.

Tonny guardò altrove, “Non ho niente, ok?” disse poi tornando a guardarlo, “Non mi farebbe mai il favore di ammazzarmi, mi tiene in giro così perché gli sono utile. Ma se non lavoro per ripagarlo della partita di droga che gli ho perso è probabile che farà il mio nome alla polizia la prossima volta che ci sarà bisogno che qualcuno finisca dentro.”

“Partita di droga che…? Tuo padre? Tuo padre è quello per cui lavori, per cui spacci?” Aiden si ritrovò a bocca spalancata nonostante l’informazione non fosse poi così incredibile.

Infatti Tonny si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che non gliene importava molto.

“Dio…” Aiden si passò una mano sul viso, “E non sarebbe meglio dentro piuttosto che vivere in questo modo?” non voleva essere proprio così brusco, ma a quel punto non doveva più costituire un problema.

“Non voglio fare pompini per fumare una sigaretta, ok?”

Aiden annuì, “Immagino non sia pratico, no.”

Abbassò la voce come se la successiva domanda fosse un segreto tra loro, “Ti sei tenuto la partita di droga di tuo padre? L’hai… Fregato?”

Assurdo parlare di furto tra ladri e criminali, ma era curioso di sapere cosa avesse fatto in realtà Tonny.

“Lui pensa che me la sia venduta per i fatti miei,” Tonny sbuffò una risatina, “In realtà l’ho buttata nel cesso perché credevo la polizia mi avesse beccato.”

“Invece non ti aveva beccato.”

“No.”

“E tuo padre non ti ha creduto perché non sei finito dentro.”

“Già.”

Aiden aveva sentito da qualche parte un’espressione che diceva qualcosa tipo _meglio_ _avere una famiglia disastrata che nessuna famiglia,_ ma lui non aveva una famiglia ed era quasi certo di stare meglio di Tonny. Doveva essere dura non potersi appoggiare su un padre, era una cosa che perfino i criminali dovevano poter fare.

Voleva credere agli occhi di Tonny, ma ancora non era del tutto certo di potersi fidare di ogni informazione che usciva dalla sua bocca.

“Puoi farmi uscire di qui?” gli chiese in tono garbato.

“Poi te ne andrai?” domandò Tonny senza guardarlo in faccia.

“Lo spero.”

Tonny scosse la testa, “No, allora non voglio.”

Questi erano i momenti in cui Aiden vedeva oltre il ragazzo che gli faceva tenerezza e provava una gran voglia di dargli un pugno in testa.

Mantenne la calma.

“Se vuoi aiutarmi dobbiamo uscire di qui, per favore,” cercò di convincerlo, “Se sai come aprire la saracinesca, aprila.”

Tonny lo scrutò a lungo negli occhi, producendosi in un sacco di smorfie. Aiden pensò in parte dovute al suo vizio di tirare coca. Spesso arricciava il naso in un modo che poteva anche risultare comico.

“Ok,” disse infine. Aiden strinse i pugni in vittoria. “Ok, la saracinesca si apre dalla stanza di sopra. Io vado ad aprirla, tu aspettami qui. Poi ce ne andiamo insieme.”

Aiden annuì entusiasta.

Osservò Tonny salire le scale e pensò alle chiavi che aveva visto penzolare dal quadro della sua auto. Esattamente come le aveva lasciate prima che gliela rubassero.

Recuperò l’album da disegno che Tonny aveva lasciato a terra. Quasi strisciando a terra raggiunse la sua auto.

Piano aprì la portiera, si sedette alla guida e si preparò.

Non appena la saracinesca cominciò a muoversi calcolò in quanto tempo avrebbe raggiunto la giusta altezza.

Tre, due, uno.

Mise in moto ed attuò la partenza più veloce di tutta la sua vita. Fu fuori e lontano dall’officina in pochi secondi. Pur non conoscendo le strade, il buio gli fu più amico che nemico; quando ritenne di essere più o meno al sicuro si nascose all’interno della prima macchia boscosa che trovò.

Tremava.

Ma ce l’aveva fatta.

Era riuscito a fuggire dalla peggiore situazione della sua vita ed ora non gli restava che raggiungere un posto meno pericoloso e da lì tornare a casa, in qualche modo.

Eppure non si sentiva del tutto soddisfatto.

Scavò cercando il motivo del suo disagio e ancora una volta si arrabbiò con se stesso perché il suo disagio consisteva nell’aver ingannato la stessa persona che aveva ingannato lui per primo.

Perché?

Perché doveva essere così stupido da preoccuparsi per Tonny?

Perché Tonny era un ingenuo, un irresponsabile e fondamentalmente, incredibile a dirsi, un buono.

E se non fosse stato così, lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a sfuggirgli.

Un altro non avrebbe tirato su tutta la saracinesca, un altro non si sarebbe fidato di lui come Tonny aveva fatto. Un altro avrebbe avuto la malizia giusta per tenere tutto sotto controllo, mentre Tonny faceva solo guai, ma raramente con cattiveria.

La cattiveria era un’altra cosa.

Tonny non era cattivo e quello, quello lo tormentava.

Tonny non era cattivo, ma quella stessa sera, o al massimo l’indomani mattina, degli uomini di certo cattivi, dei criminali, avrebbero scoperto che Tonny si era fatto fregare la stessa auto che aveva rubato. Suo padre l’avrebbe accusato di averla venduta a qualcun altro proprio come fatto con la partita di droga.

Forse il padre non l’avrebbe ammazzato e forse ciò che sarebbe successo a Tonny non era affar suo, ma Aiden cominciò seriamente a pensare che non era sicuro di volersene andare da quella città. Non subito.


	3. Chapter 3

La paura e la stanchezza di quel giorno ebbero la meglio su di lui e si addormentò per qualche ora con le braccia strette attorno al petto, nel freddo dell’abitacolo.

Quando si destò, per prima cosa scese dall’auto e sgranchì le gambe costrette per ore dentro il bagagliaio e successivamente piegate al posto del guidatore.

Aiden appoggiò le braccia sulla portiera, la fronte premuta sul tessuto della sua giacca davvero troppo leggera per tutto il freddo preso in quelle due sere.

Voleva tornare a casa.

O meglio.

Voleva ritornare nel suo paese, neanche a casa, gli sarebbe bastato risentire la sua lingua, sapere di potere entrare in un qualsiasi negozio e chiedere indicazioni senza essere guardato storto.

Beh, quello di sicuro non era costume di tutto quel paese, ma solo del quartiere in cui era finito.

Sollevò la testa e si girò e rigirò su se stesso. Nella luce chiara del mattino, proprio come successo il giorno prima, tutto gli sembrava più semplice.

E proprio come il giorno prima la malsana idea che gli stava venendo era che prima di ritornare a casa doveva essere certo che per colpa sua qualcuno non fosse in pericolo.

Anche se quel qualcuno se l’era cercata con tutte le sue forze.

Aveva ancora la sua cartina e aveva il suo telefono carico. Era ora di fare quella telefonata.

 

 

Era stato meno complicato chiedere una specie di prestito al suo conoscente ora che l’azione gli serviva per aiutare qualcun altro e non solo se stesso.

Dopotutto forse aveva l’animo del salvatore più di quanto volesse ammettere.

E se dopo questo tentativo di salvataggio ci avesse rimesso la pelle non si sarebbe potuto lamentare. Stava davvero rischiando.

Non solo.

Stava rischiando sparando nel buio, perché ricordava sì che Tonny gli aveva detto di vivere a casa di amici in una palazzina di fronte al parco e lui di fronte al parco aveva appena parcheggiato, il più nascosto possibile, però era anche vero che non aveva idea a che piano, chi fossero questi suoi amici, se Tonny fosse tornato a casa.

Dio, non sapeva neanche se Tonny stava bene, se era ancora in tempo…

Era lì a guardare verso il cancello d’entrata della palazzina da diverso tempo, pensando a come sarebbe entrato, a cosa avrebbe fatto se nessuno avesse parlato la sua lingua, come si sarebbe spiegato senza essere preso a bastonate, quando gli cadde l’occhio su uno dei balconi al secondo piano.

C’era un abito da sposa steso ad asciugare. Ed era uno sparo nel buio anche quello, ma Tonny gli aveva parlato di amici novelli sposi e… Beh, almeno aveva un piano e una porta a cui presentarsi.

Rimase in attesa sul marciapiede di fronte finché non vide qualcuno uscire dal cancello. Quindi si mosse, fece un cenno del capo in saluto, allungò il braccio per tenere il cancello aperto e sgusciò dentro nonostante lo sguardo accigliato dell’uomo.

Fatta la prima rampa di scale Aiden concluse che aveva funzionato.

Al secondo piano si trovò di fronte due porte. Scelse di bussare a quella di sinistra perché appesi c’erano ancora festoni di un matrimonio appena passato. Seguì la logica.

Gli aprì una ragazza che affacciò solo mezza faccia. E definire quella mezza faccia fatta e ubriaca era un eufemismo.

“Sono un amico di Tonny,” disse scandendo le parole.

La ragazza sbuffò e gli sciorinò una serie di parole incomprensibili.

Aiden optò allora per ripetere l’unica parola impossibile da fraintendere. “Tonny, Tonny, Tonny.”

La ragazza aggrottò la fronte e si allontanò dalla porta spalancandola. Barcollò fino alla prima stanza appena dopo il piccolo corridoio.

Aiden la seguì ritrovandosi immerso in un odore terribile di chiuso, fumo e alcol.

Sul divanetto, in quella che si rivelò essere una sorta di salottino, stava riverso Tonny in una posizione che non era di riposo, ma più di perdita dei sensi. Di lui vedeva bene il tatuaggio sulla nuca, una mano a lato del corpo che toccava terra e l’altra sopra ad un tavolino su cui c’erano i resti della polvere che non aveva tirato, sigarette spente direttamente sul vetro, lattine di birra vuote e bottiglie di alcol.

La ragazza gli fece segno verso Tonny, mormorò qualcosa, e poi si ritirò nell’altra unica camera attaccandosi alla parete per non cadere.

Un miracolo che fosse venuta ad aprirgli.

Andò verso Tonny, più insicuro su quale fosse il risultato che doveva ottenere da tutta quella operazione, ma stranamente non più insicuro sulla decisione di volerlo portare via da lì.

“Avanti, alzati,” lo scosse, gli picchiettò sulla schiena. “Tonny, svegliati.”

Il problema era che non era proprio sonno quello in cui Tonny era caduto. Difficile capire a che livello di stordimento fosse, forse non sarebbe tornato in sé con delle pacche sulle spalle.

Quella casa metteva tristezza.

Attorno a sé Aiden non vedeva nulla che rimandasse a degli amici che avevano trascorso una bella serata insieme. Ogni persona, Tonny così come i due sposi nella stanza a fianco, con tutta probabilità, non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa lo circondasse. Al momento avevano un estraneo in casa e fra qualche ora non si sarebbero ricordati neanche chi aveva aperto la porta e perché.

Si alzò dal divano e fece due passi nello stanzino di fronte dove trovò ciò che cercava. Prese un bicchiere e lo riempì d’acqua. Dal frigorifero prese la prima scatola che trovò.

Tornò da Tonny e andò per tentativi; prima due gocce d’acqua sulla testa, poi la scatola fredda sul collo, un po’ d’acqua sui polsi. Alla fine gli sollevò il viso e gli lanciò l’acqua rimasta.

Tonny sputacchiò, tossì. Alzò il viso intontito con due occhi rossi e iniettati di sangue che sembravano non vedere nulla davanti a loro, nemmeno Aiden. Ma almeno era sveglio e si muoveva.

Anzi, forse meglio che non fosse in grado di intendere, perché Aiden voleva essere seguito senza sentire domande.

“Andiamo!” esclamò Aiden. Nel tono ci mise fretta e affanno, come se non ci fosse tempo da perdere.

A bocca semiaperta e sguardo vacuo Tonny annuì, “Ok, ok… Sì, andiamo.”

Lo agguantò alla vita e si fece passare un suo braccio attorno alle spalle. Tonny trascinava i piedi ma era comunque un peso quasi morto. Le scale furono un grosso problema che superarono in più di un quarto d’ora, fortunatamente senza danni.

Anche la paura di Aiden di essere raggiunti nel frattempo da qualche simpatica conoscenza di Tonny non si realizzò.

Lo fece salire in auto, lo assicurò al sedile con la cintura, mentre Tonny piano piano scivolava riverso a destra, testa contro il finestrino.

Solo quando fu in grado di ripartire Aiden si sentì più tranquillo, quasi al sicuro. E molto più sollevato di quando Tonny non era in macchina con lui.

Aveva preso la decisione giusta, quindi, per la prima volta in tre giorni.

 

Si allontanò il più possibile da quel dannato quartiere. Con l’aiuto di qualche ricerca sul cellulare trovò un albergo nei paraggi e ci parcheggiò sotto. Spense l’auto. Rifletté.

Tonny non era esattamente presentabile al momento. E in generale il suo aspetto non passava inosservato.

Aiden tutto voleva fare tranne attirare l’attenzione.

Spostò l’auto più lontano, la parcheggiò in una viuzza non visibile dalla strada. Infilò nella sua sacca tutto ciò che gli poteva servire e infilò a Tonny una sua felpa col cappuccio.

Prese in spalla la sacca, si armò di buona volontà e a strattoni riuscì a tirare fuori Tonny dall’auto.

L’idea di potersi chiudere in una stanza e non avere l’impressione di essere seguito o di rischiare la vita per qualche ora era troppo allettante per rinunciare adesso.

“Forza Tonny ci siamo quasi!” lo spronò tirandolo.

Tonny indicò l’auto con mano tremolante, sollevò la testa per un attimo e biascicò, “Chiudila,” poi la testa tornò a penzolare in avanti.

Per un attimo Aiden pensò che gli avesse appena detto di stare zitto, ma no, Tonny intendeva proprio la macchina. E dannazione la stava lasciando aperta di nuovo. Quello che era stato un po’ il motivo per cui si trovava in quella situazione.

“Non imparo mai un cazzo,” borbottò chiudendo a chiave l’auto.

“Già,” sentì provenire da Tonny. Ma non era certo che fosse una risposta diretta a lui.

L’hotel non era di lusso, forse per quello non fecero troppe storie per accettare la sua spiegazione riguardo allo stato di Tonny. Un amico ubriaco mentre erano entrambi in vacanza non era poi così inusuale.

C’era un ascensore per salire al terzo piano, dov’era la loro camera, e Aiden ringraziò mille volte per la meravigliosa invenzione.

Aprì la porta della camera, la richiuse, adagiò Tonny sul letto e buttò la borsa a terra.

Era stata un’altra giornata assurda e quasi non poteva credere che tutti i suoi problemi erano legati a quel grosso danese completamente fatto che ora stava a pancia in sotto ad occupare un intero letto singolo.

Aiden si mise spalle alla porta e ci scivolò contro fino a sedersi a terra.

“E ora?” mormorò.

 

I primi segni di vita da Tonny li ebbe circa una mezz’ora dopo. Era ancora seduto sulla moquette, davanti alla porta, quando Tonny alzò la testa, si guardò attorno, si voltò di scatto sedendosi sul letto, sembrò guardarlo fisso negli occhi per qualche secondo e poi si sdraiò di nuovo come fosse incapace di stare dritto.

E ritornò a dormire.

Quell’idiota era pieno fino al collo. Completamente fatto.

A nulla sarebbe servito stare lì ad attendere di potergli rivolgere la parola, se era quello che stava facendo lì seduto a terra.

Tanto valeva mettersi sull’altro letto e cercare di riposarsi.

Rialzandosi controllò che fosse chiusa la porta. Una di quelle classiche, con la chiave e non con la tessera.

Prendendo spunto da Tonny si infilò la chiave in una delle calze e si rimise le scarpe. Solo allora si buttò sul letto.

Tonny sarebbe rimasto lì dentro con lui, che gli piacesse oppure no.

 

 

Sollevò la testa di scatto ricostruendo subito il giorno prima e il posto in cui si trovava. Altrettanto in fretta ricordò Tonny e si voltò verso il letto a destra. Vuoto.

Si guardò i piedi con entrambe le scarpe, all’interno di quella a sinistra sentiva chiaramente la sagoma della chiave contro il piede. E la porta della stanza era chiusa.

Quella del piccolo bagno invece si aprì e ne uscì Tonny a testa bassa.

“Ciao,” salutò cupo. La voce gli grattava la gola, si sentiva anche da lontano.

“Ehi,” rispose Aiden. Si mise a sedere sul letto. “Come va?”

“Che cazzo te ne frega? Mi hai lasciato all’officina,” ribatté Tonny, “Mi hai mentito, te ne sei andato.”

“In tutta onestà,” disse Aiden, “Avresti dovuto aspettartelo.”

“Già perché io sono troppo idiota, giusto?” rispose Tonny buttandosi a peso morto sul letto, “Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo.”

“Non ti sei comportato proprio come una brava persona neanche tu, con me,” continuò Aiden, “Non credo tu possa lamentarti più di tanto.”

“Io mi lamento quanto cazzo voglio,” disse Tonny sottolineando col capo ogni parola. Gli eccessi della sera prima, il fatto che era appena sveglio e il suo accento contribuivano a rendere alcune parole più sibilate del solito. “E cosa vuol dire questo?” Tonny allargò le braccia a tutta la stanza.

“Temevo ti avrebbero ammazzato,” disse Aiden, “Perché avevo portato via la macchina, LA MIA MACCHINA,” ripetè a voce più alta, “E così ti ho cercato. Perché non voglio averti sulla coscienza. Nonostante quella sia LA MIA MACCHINA.”

Tonny si guardò in grembo mentre giocherellava con le sue stesse dita, “Come mi hai trovato?” mormorò.

“Ascolto quando la gente parla e osservo,” rispose Aiden, “È quello che faccio.”

“Perché hai chiuso la porta e ti sei nascosto la chiave addosso?” domandò Tonny. Quando Aiden si girò a guardarlo storto aggiunse, “Anch’io osservo. È quello che faccio,” ripetè come un pappagallo.

“Staremo qui per un po’,” rispose Aiden semplicemente.

“Chi lo dice?”

“Io.”

“A che scopo?” chiese ancora Tonny.

“Voglio aiutarti, te l’ho già detto.”

“Allora aiutami,” disse Tonny, “Ma dobbiamo uscire di qui se vuoi aiutarmi.”

“No, direi di no,” disse Aiden, “Direi che prima voglio essere sicuro che c’è qualcuno che vale la pena aiutare qui, qualcuno lucido, sveglio e con una sana voglia di vivere.”

Tonny si alzò le maniche della maglia da entrambi i lati mostrando l’incavo delle braccia, oltre ad un murale di tatuaggi, “Non mi faccio, non sono un tossico.”

“Mi prendi per il culo?” sbottò Aiden serio. Tonny accusò il brusco cambio di tono.

“Non credermi un cretino solo perché non mi sono mai fatto, so come funziona,” continuò Aiden, “So innanzitutto che il fatto che tu mi mostri le braccia non vale un cazzo. Hai una vasta scelta di posti in cui bucarti e di solito i piedi sono quella più logica per passare inosservato, giusto?”

Tonny sorrise, “Vuoi che mi spogli? Tutto? È un bello spettacolo gratis, mi tolgo anche le mutande.”

“E bucarsi,” proseguì Aiden guardandolo con sufficienza e ignorando la sua proposta, “Non è l’unica forma di dipendenza esistente, Tonny. Staremo qui almeno un paio di giorni.”

“Cosa vuoi? Accertarti che non abbia crisi d’astinenza?”

“No,” Aiden scosse la testa, “Voglio accertarmi che quando l’avrai tu deciderai di rimanere qui e superarla invece che ritornare dov’eri. Non ti aiuterò di certo a mettere insieme soldi per la prossima dose.”

Tonny si masticò le labbra fissando un punto per terra. “Non sono un tossico,” ripetè sollevando lo sguardo.

Si sdraiò sul letto con il viso rivolto al soffitto. “Non sono un tossico.”

 

 

Non aveva davvero idea di cosa stava facendo o di cosa avrebbe fatto.

Non era un medico, non sapeva nulla di quello che poteva succedere a Tonny nel corso delle prossime ore. Contava sul fatto che il ragazzo fosse stato in parte sincero e che l’abuso della sostanza non l’avesse già reso completamente dipendente.

Ma se fosse diventato violento o avesse chiesto espressamente di essere lasciato andare non avrebbe potuto trattenerlo contro la sua volontà. E la cosa assurda era che questo lo spaventava di più che avere a che fare con Tonny in preda ad una crisi d’astinenza. Lo spaventava che il ragazzo gli dicesse espressamente di farsi gli affari suoi e lasciarlo perdere.

Si voltò verso Tonny chiedendosi che diavolo mai gli era preso, cosa stava trovando in quel ragazzo di così interessante da aver addirittura paura di doverlo lasciare a se stesso?

Era che gli sembrava così indifeso.

“Cos’hai fatto alla testa?” domandò senza pensarci, “La cicatrice,” Aiden si toccò sulla testa dove Tonny aveva un grosso taglio ricucito, “Com’è successo?”

Tonny per riflesso si toccò nello stesso punto e Aiden provò ancora quell’assurda stretta al cuore di tenerezza.

“Il mio migliore amico,” Tonny sbuffò una risatina triste, “Non mi ricordo molto di quel giorno perché adesso ho un po’ di problemi con la memoria, ma è entrato urlando nel bar e ha cominciato a picchiarmi. Quando sono finito a terra ha preso la mazza da baseball e… Poi mi sono risvegliato in ospedale. Mi hanno operato un paio di volte, ho ripreso a camminare dopo qualche mese, all’inizio non mi ricordavo bene come si faceva. A volte non mi venivano le parole anche se sapevo che parole volevo dire. Strano. Pensavo che sarei rimasto così per sempre.”

“Dio…” mormorò Aiden scioccato. “Chissà che paura hai avuto.”

Tonny lo guardò di sfuggita. Quella parola non doveva piacergli e si stava sincerando del fatto che lui non l’avesse usata per deriderlo.

“Non mi chiedi perché il mio amico l’ha fatto?” domandò Tonny.

“Che importa?” Aiden scrollò le spalle, “Non c’è giustificazione alcuna per un gesto del genere, soprattutto da un amico.”

“Molte persone direbbero che me lo sono meritato,” disse Tonny, “Mio padre compreso.”

“Sei rimasto da solo, per tutta la riabilitazione,” affermò Aiden.

Tonny rimase in silenzio, serio. Poi sfoderò un grande sorriso ed esclamò, “Era pieno di infermiere con un gran bel culo che mi toccavano l’uccello tutti i giorni. Avevo quasi convinto una a farmi…”

“Da quanto sei uscito dall’ospedale?” Aiden bloccò le sue sparate sul nascere. Aveva capito che Tonny stava cercando di evitare un discorso che lo stava facendo apparire come una persona fragile e sola, ma Aiden invece aveva bisogno di conoscere proprio quell’aspetto della vita di Tonny, quello che gli faceva commettere un sacco di azioni stupide alla ricerca di un posto in cui inserirsi, un posto da cui non essere cacciato via.

“Sono uscito sei mesi fa,” rispose Tonny.

“E da allora vivi coi tuoi due amici in quell’appartamento?”

Non ebbe bisogno della risposta affermativa di Tonny. Il suo silenzio diceva tutto.

Orribile che una persona che aveva subito danni del genere alla testa ora vivesse in quelle condizioni.

“E immagino che denunciarlo fosse fuori discussione.”

“Non l’ho denunciato allora e non ho mai fatto il suo nome alla polizia, mai,” rispose Tonny con ostentato orgoglio, “Io non parlo coi maiali.”

“Preferisci uno che ti ha quasi ammazzato ai poliziotti,” affermò Aiden.

E anche a quello seguì il silenzio.

Un silenzio in cui Aiden lesse un aspetto di Tonny che emergeva chiaro, seppur nel suo contorto modo: era un uomo che non vendeva gli amici. Neanche dopo che questi gli avevano aperto la testa in due.

“Ok, da adesso in poi qual è il piano?” domandò Aiden, “Come farai con tuo padre?”

“È tuo, il piano, tu mi hai chiuso qui dentro.”

“Non ci provare,” disse Aiden, “Ho solo detto che sono disposto ad aiutarti.”

“Allora riportiamo a mio padre la tua auto.”

Aiden guardò Tonny con sufficienza e lui sorrise, come ad intendere che sapeva di aver proposto una cazzata.

“Ho esaurito le idee,” sghignazzò poi.

“Tendi sempre a scegliere le strade più facili,” commentò Aiden.

“Fortuna che tu invece sei così intelligente da risolvere ogni problema col tuo brillante cervello,” borbottò Tonny. Si voltò sulla schiena e alzò le mani sul viso per guardarsi le dita; la reazione e la risposta di un bambino indispettito.

“Sto morendo di fame,” si lamentò rifinendo l’immagine infantile.

In effetti anche Aiden aveva fame e forse ragionare a stomaco pieno era la cosa più logica da fare.

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare giù,” disse Aiden scendendo dal letto.

“Vengo con te.”

“Scordatelo. Andresti subito a cercare la mia macchina per riprendertela,” Aiden si diresse alla porta.

“Se non ti fidi che cazzo cambia se te la rubo adesso o dopo? O vuoi tenermi qui dentro a vita?”

Aiden scrollò una spalla, “Sto solo sperando che dopo ci penserai due volte prima di farlo.”

Lo chiuse in camera e proseguì lungo il corridoio ripetendo tra sé e sé l’ultima affermazione fatta.

Cosa esattamente si aspettava?

Che Tonny lo vedesse come l’amico da non tradire?

Che quel poco tempo lì dentro a condividere una stanza, qualcosa da mangiare e due chiacchiere infondessero a Tonny così tanto affetto nei suoi confronti da non volerlo più fregare? E addirittura da voler mettere la testa sulle spalle e cambiare vita?

Si fermò a metà scala con la mano stretta attorno al corrimano.

Era un idiota. Se sperava davvero questo era un idiota.

Riprese a scendere le scale.

 

Rientrò una mezz’ora dopo; dopo aver constatato che non c’era la possibilità di avere cibo dalla cucina dell’albergo a quell’ora, dopo aver fatto la coda ad un chiosco di panini e patatine fritte, dopo aver fatto ridere il venditore ambulante con la pessima pronuncia di due sole parole, e dopo aver fatto la strada di ritorno convinto nel profondo che non avrebbe ritrovato Tonny al suo ritorno.

Invece Tonny era seduto sul pavimento, dirimpetto alla porta, sotto alla finestra. Stava accanto alla sua sacca da viaggio aperta e ci frugava dentro. E aveva una sigaretta accesa in bocca.

Da dove diavolo l’aveva presa? Se le infilava ovunque pur di averne una sempre a portata di mano?

Aiden gli si avvicinò e gli tolse la sigaretta di bocca.

“Tu agisci al solo scopo di farti riprendere?” gli chiese Aiden. Spense la sigaretta contro il marmo della mensola della finestra. “Cerchi attenzione come i bambini?”

“Mi annoiavo,” rispose Tonny, “Signor Aiden Thomas Ford,” lesse da uno dei fogli che aveva tra le mani.

Aiden gli mise in grembo un sacchetto e la lattina di una bibita.

“Dai, cazzo, dov’è la mia birra?” Tonny mise da un lato la lattina e aprì il sacchetto, “E chi dovrebbe saziare questa roba, uno gnomo? Ho fame.”

“Allora mangia e stai zitto,” Aiden si sedette accanto a lui spostando la sua borsa e tutto quello che Tonny aveva tirato fuori per curiosare.

“Trovato qualcosa di interessante?” gli chiese Aiden.

“Volevo riprendermi l’album da disegno che mi hai portato via,” disse Tonny con poca grazia masticando tra una parola e l’altra, “Ma non c’era.”

“Fai molta fatica a distinguere tra ciò che è tuo e ciò che non lo è,” disse Aiden.

“L’avevo rubato, era mio,” Tonny rivoltò i palmi e il panino al cielo come non ci fosse nulla di più logico.

Aveva lasciato tutti gli album da disegno in auto, anche quelli che aveva prima nella sacca; erano l’unica cosa che nessuno avrebbe mai rubato da lì.

Nessuno a parte Tonny. Ad Aiden venne da sorridere nonostante tutto.

“Cosa ti piace tanto di quell’album da disegno?” chiese Aiden in tono neutro, quasi indifferente, “Perché lo vuoi?”

“Il disegno del paesaggio di montagna, quello con la baita sul fiume e il pastore tedesco seduto sulle scale davanti alla porta.”

Tonny glielo descrisse come se Aiden sapesse perfettamente di cosa stava parlando. Certo, il disegno era suo. Ma Aiden non si ricordava affatto di qualcosa del genere, doveva essere vecchio, di prima del suo blocco.

“Mi piace quel disegno,” terminò Tonny, “È sereno. Probabilmente è dove si finisce quando si muore.”

“Ha un buon odore,” disse ancora Tonny senza apparente motivo, sollevando il collo della maglia e portandosela al naso. Era ancora quella col cappuccio che Aiden gli aveva messo prima di portarlo lì, la sua maglia.

C’era qualcosa che vedeva in questo ragazzo, qualcosa che lo affascinava.

E forse Aiden cominciava a capire cos’era.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarto e ultimo capitolo.  
> Ormai non mi stupisco neanche più di quanto in fretta trascorre il tempo.  
> Così anche per Tonny e Aiden c’è questo piccolo tributo compiuto; la mia vaga idea è quella di realizzare una storiella per ogni pairing che mi ispira nel vasto mondo dell’Hannibal Extended Universe e un po’di idee mi girano per la testa, ma devo prima rivedermi molti dei film per capire meglio i personaggi.  
> Ormai è una sorta di divertimento personale perché noto che le storie su questi personaggi catturano l’interesse di pochissimi affezionati. Almeno spero che per quei pochi sia stata una piacevole lettura.  
> Una felicissima Pasqua a tutti quelli che la festeggeranno.  
> Un abbraccio.

Si era accorto già da un pezzo che Tonny girava nervoso per la stanza. Ma non aveva fiatato per evitare di dargli corda.

E anche perché voleva vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

I movimenti nervosi del ragazzo, gli scatti di mani e testa, insieme al continuo toccarsi il naso non gli piacevano per nulla.

“Sono stufo di stare qui dentro,” disse Tonny ad un certo punto, “Forza usciamo, ti porto in un paio di bei locali, ci divertiamo.”

“Vuoi bazzicare dalle tue parti così che tuo padre e i tuoi amici ti becchino?” Aiden cercò di preoccuparlo un po’.

“Mio padre ha la sua puttana preferita da cui andare e conosco un sacco di posti in cui gli altri non vanno,” rispose Tonny.

“No,” disse Aiden.

“Forza muovi il culo!” sbottò Tonny, “Neanche un vecchio sarebbe noioso come te, non sai come ci si diverte, andiamo a bere qualcosa.”

Aiden dubitava che la principale preoccupazione di Tonny fosse trovare da bere, e se anche così fosse stato la cosa non era accettabile, non con i problemi ben più pressanti di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare.

Tonny si sedette sullo stesso letto di Aiden e sbuffò.

“Un paio d’ore, poi torniamo qui, davvero,” propose ancora.

“Ho detto no.”

“Ma chi cazzo ti credi di essere?” il cambio repentino di tono per un attimo fece vacillare Aiden. Curò le successive mosse di Tonny con occhio vigile.

“Non sono il tuo bambolotto, non puoi tenermi qui se non voglio! Non sono un idiota, so da solo quello che devo fare, fammi uscire di qui!”

Aiden lo guardò per trenta secondi buoni. Poi estrasse la chiave e gliela mostrò.

“Ora io apro la porta e tu vai,” disse Aiden, “Richiudo e da quel momento in poi tu ed io non abbiamo più niente da dirci. Chiaro?”

Tonny si fece serio.

“Dimmi solo che hai capito ed io ti apro,” continuò Aiden, “Senza problemi. Se il tuo bisogno di andare a farti è più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa ti capisco, ma non ti riaprirò e anzi chiamerò la polizia se ti ripresenterai alla porta. Siccome mi hai detto che non sei un tossico, credevo fossi più forte di così.”

“Non ti fidi se ti dico che non vado a farmi?”

“Ovviamente no.”

“Ok.”

Aiden fece per scendere dal letto e andare ad aprirgli.

“No, fa niente, è tardi. Tanto vale che dorma qui e poi me ne vado domani,” mormorò Tonny.

Aiden lo guardò a bocca aperta andare a sdraiarsi sul suo letto buono buono. Come non fosse successo nulla, come non avesse mai chiesto di uscire. Quasi come fosse stata una prova per vedere se Aiden lo avrebbe lasciato andare.

Più tardi, a luci spente, nel silenzio della stanza Aiden chiese allegro, “I cambi repentini d’umore fanno parte della crisi d’astinenza?”

“No, è perché tu sei uno stronzo noioso,” rispose Tonny. E dopo qualche secondo aggiunse, “Non sono un tossico.”

 

 

Aprì gli occhi. La stanza era talmente scura che Aiden seppe subito di essere ancora nel cuore della notte.

Tonny stava mormorando parole incomprensibili nel sonno. Era agitato e addolorato nel tono, come stesse implorando verso qualcuno che non ascoltava.

Non si era mai trovato nella necessità di decidere se svegliare qualcuno o lasciarlo proseguire in un sonno agitato, ma per il bene di Tonny pensò che portarlo fuori da un sogno così triste non doveva essere sbagliato.

Scese dal letto e andò a scuoterlo.

Una, due, tre volte.

Lo chiamò piano, poi a voce più ferma.

E nel frattempo il sogno doveva essere peggiorato, perché Tonny alle parole sussurrate aveva aggiunto un sommesso mugolio disperato.

Aiden lo scosse con forza per l’ennesima volta. “Tonny!” esclamò.

Il ragazzo gli afferrò con forza i polsi, sollevandosi di qualche centimetro con la schiena. Rimase immobile a fissare Aiden mentre tornava in sé, ma non accennava ad allentare la presa.

“Tonny, stavi sognando,” disse Aiden cercando di roteare i polsi per farsi lasciare. “Era solo un incubo.”

Piano piano il respiro di Tonny sembrò farsi più regolare, e gli occhi da sgranati e persi divennero una finestra aperta sul terrore che il sogno doveva aver suscitato. Tonny gli lasciò le mani, ma poi ne riafferrò una. La lasciò un’altra volta e Aiden si accorse che tremava, stava tremando come una foglia.

“Tonny, è tutto ok,” fu Aiden a stringergli una spalla stavolta, “Non…”

Tonny gli fece passare una mano attorno al fianco e lo attirò a sé. Lo strinse tra le braccia con la guancia appoggiata alla sua spalla e il viso voltato dall’altra parte; Aiden vedeva solo la sua testa rasata e distingueva il tatuaggio in penombra solo perché sapeva già cosa c’era scritto.

Ma Tonny non voleva farsi guardare in viso e doveva costargli molto essersi lasciato andare a quell’attimo di debolezza.

Aiden gli mise un braccio sulle spalle, gli accarezzò la schiena.

Al di là del fatto di aver già stabilito che Tonny aveva qualcosa che lo affascinava e lo attirava, facendogli in parte dimenticare i guai terribili in cui si infilava, Aiden non gli avrebbe mai negato quel conforto.

“Di notte tutto sembra più spaventoso,” mormorò Aiden, “E più difficile. Domattina andrà meglio.”

Tonny prese un lungo respiro, scivolò contro di lui fino a rimettere la testa sul cuscino. Ma non mollò la presa sul suo fianco e, anzi, premette due o tre volte invitandolo a raggiungerlo.

Assurdo che ad Aiden non fosse passato per la testa niente del genere fino a quel momento, visto che adesso gli sembrava la cosa più naturale e allettante da fare: condividere il calore di questo ragazzo, avere il suo braccio attorno alla vita, essere stretto in quel modo.

Aiden si lasciò portare da Tonny ad accucciarsi accanto a lui.

Quanto tempo avrebbe speso ancora a domandarsi che cosa c’era che gli piaceva tanto in Tonny? Quanto tempo prima di smettere di chiederselo e semplicemente accettare che era successo qualcosa in lui nell’esatto momento in cui aveva incrociato, anche se non tanto per caso, la strada di questo ragazzo?

“Cos’hai sognato?” gli domandò Aiden. Gli passò la mano lungo il braccio che Tonny gli teneva attorno.

“Mia madre… Credo.”

“Non ti ricordi?”

“Nel sogno mi diceva che mi voleva bene e non era come si esprimeva mia madre nei miei confronti,” rispose Tonny con voce roca.

“Non c’è più?”

“È morta un anno fa ed io l’ho saputo solo il mese scorso,” rispose Tonny, “Non sono un figlio…modello e mia madre non mi voleva intorno. Non ci vedevamo da un sacco di tempo.”

“Mi dispiace,” disse Aiden e lo pensava davvero. Gli dispiaceva per tutto, gli dispiaceva per ogni aspetto della vita di Tonny, perché qualcosa gli diceva che quel ragazzo non si meritava tutto il menefreghismo e l’aridità attorno a lui. Che non si meritava di avere come unica opzione nella sua vita un padre che lo trattava come merce avariata e degli amici che lo mandavano in ospedale.

“Non hai mai pensato di andartene il più lontano possibile da qui?” gli chiese Aiden, “Non hai mai pensato di conoscere altro a parte questo?”

“A volte,” rispose Tonny, “Ma non ho i soldi per farlo. E poi l’hai detto anche tu che scelgo sempre la strada più facile, no?”

Tonny sembrava perso nel suo mondo per la metà del tempo intossicato e per l’altra metà confuso da una grave ferita alla testa, ma in realtà era presente soprattutto quando si trattava di ascoltare le cose che si dicevano sul suo conto.

Tutto ciò che colpiva la sua autostima e la sua insicurezza veniva recepito con una velocità e una chiarezza incredibile. Doveva essere cresciuto assorbendo una gran quantità di colpi bassi rivolti alla sua intelligenza e alle sue capacità.

“Tu sai che non avrai un’altra vita a parte questa e che non dovresti svenderla perché qualcun altro ti ha fatto credere che non sai fare niente a parte questo,” disse Aiden. “Lo sai, quindi non c’è bisogno che te lo dica io, giusto? Non credo ti verrebbero a cercare se te ne andassi, a che scopo?”

“Mi stai chiedendo di venire via con te?” Tonny ridacchiò, “Vuoi salvarmi da una vita di crimine e pericolo?”

“No,” rispose Aiden, “Ma sarebbe bello se tu ti salvassi da una vita di crimine e pericolo.”

La conversazione si perse in poche altre parole mormorate.

 

Aiden ritornò alla veglia poco per volta, trasportato da una piacevole sensazione che lo avvolgeva completamente. Da un sogno che non riusciva a ricordare, vagamente erotico, che lo stava cullando, tornò alla realtà e ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare che Tonny lo stava accarezzando.

Ancora confuso dal risveglio, ma abbastanza vigile da sapere che non era solo quello a confonderlo, voltò il viso dalla parte opposta a Tonny che colse l’invito a baciarlo sul collo. Stava mormorando qualcosa nella sua lingua inframmezzato da piccole frasi come _Sei bellissimo, Dio come sei bello_.

Aiden pensò che da lui forse non sarebbe mai partita un’iniziativa del genere, ma adesso che la stava sperimentando non vedeva un solo buon motivo per fermare Tonny.

Che si sentisse attratto da lui l’aveva capito, forse aveva sottovalutato quanto ampia fosse la definizione di attrazione in questo caso.

Si girò per baciarlo proprio nel momento in cui Tonny lo strinse tra le gambe, passando il palmo della mano esattamente lì, proprio lì, facendolo tendere e sussultare. Aiden si lamentò sulle labbra di Tonny, inspirò e aprì la bocca per baciarlo o lasciarsi baciare. Scivolò sotto di lui tirato da mani frenetiche che sembravano non avere abbastanza da toccare.

Tonny gli sollevò la maglia, lo baciò premendolo contro al cuscino, gli si sdraiò addosso. Non appena lo toccò con la parte inferiore del corpo si strinse a lui scosso da fremiti che Aiden non poté confondere con nient’altro.

Un orgasmo non esattamente previsto; Tonny imprecò sommessamente ed espirò nascondendo la testa nel cuscino.

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò.

“Di cosa?” chiese Aiden. Sinceramente sorpreso perché sapeva per cosa Tonny si stava scusando, ma non credeva Tonny fosse il tipo da scuse del genere. Né vedeva un valido motivo per scusarsi.

“Era molto tempo… E non credevo…” disse ansimando.

“La smetti?” Aiden lo pizzicò ad un fianco, “Ti stai giustificando con me?”

“Non credevo di riuscire… Da quando sono uscito dall’ospedale non sono mai riuscito a… La ferita alla testa… Ma adesso, vicino a te…”

Faceva tanto lo sbruffone quando parlava di sesso, usando termini volgari e insulti. Che differenza adesso che doveva spiegare seriamente qualcosa di personale.

“Non era la ferita alla testa,” Aiden gli mise la mano a coppa sulla nuca, “Doveva essere la coca. Vedi che risultati dopo due giorni che non tiri?”

Tonny rise, gli premette le labbra sul collo, “No, me l’hai fatto venire duro tu.”

“Ok,” Aiden si voltò su un fianco, “Allora se l’ho fatto una volta posso sempre rifarlo.”

Ribaltò Tonny sulla schiena, le mani ai lati del suo viso così da doversi solo abbassare per poterlo baciare di nuovo. Era curioso di sapere se la sensazione provata prima a contatto con quelle labbra era stata così esplosiva solo perché Tonny lo stava anche toccando.

Ma si ripetè esatta, identica, anche in quel momento in cui l’eccitazione si era affievolita ed era rimasta solo l’eco delle parole banali ma intime appena scambiate. Quello stesso sconcerto che l’aveva scosso di fronte ad un meccanismo che era scattato, come se un pezzo mancante si fosse appena incastrato e avesse cominciato a far muovere tutti gli altri in sincronia.

Col cuore in gola, ma in pace come non lo era mai stato Aiden ricercò quella sensazione ancora e ancora; Tonny era cedevole e sensibile al minimo gesto affettuoso. La consapevolezza che quel ragazzo aveva ricevuto molto più dolore che piacere nella sua vita gli faceva apprezzare di più ogni gemito strappato. Spogliato della sua finta spavalderia, dell’aria da duro e da tutte le sue volgarità Tonny appariva quasi piccolo e indifeso, una creatura che aveva tutto il diritto di essere protetta e amata.

Tutti i mondi che Aiden disegnava erano popolati da esseri strani, diversi, sia nell’aspetto che nel modo di comportarsi. Perfetti nella loro imperfezione, perché non ce n’era uno uguale all’altro.

E Tonny era uno di loro, solo che Aiden non aveva dovuto disegnarlo perché cominciasse ad avere una vita e quello era semplicemente meraviglioso.

Il loro incontro era stato una serie di scelte azzardate e a prima vista sbagliate una dietro l’altra. E adesso ad Aiden sembravano la parte più sensata di tutta la sua vita.

 

 

La prima cosa di cui si accorse al suo risveglio fu la luce che filtrava dalle persiane; la notte era trascorsa, dopotutto.

La seconda cosa di cui si accorse, subito, senza neanche prima accertarsi se per caso fosse in bagno, fu l’assenza di Tonny. Non c’era bisogno di chiamarlo o guardare nella stanzetta a fianco, la chiave della stanza non era più nella tasca dei pantaloni di Aiden, dove l’aveva messa l’ultima volta.

E Tonny l’aveva più volte toccato tanto da fargli dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fossero le sue mani; poteva aver preso la chiave in qualsiasi momento. Non aveva dovuto nemmeno spogliarlo.

E se non l’aveva avvisato che stava andandosene era perché temeva che Aiden non si sarebbe fidato. Brutto segno. Brutto, brutto segno. Se Tonny lo temeva era perché probabilmente ce n’era motivo.

Infine l’ultima prova, quella decisiva; la chiave dell’auto era anch’essa sparita. E quella era stata cercata accuratamente e tirata fuori da sotto uno dei comodini.

Gli venne da piangere in modo così spontaneo che quasi si abbandonò allo sconforto. Perché ci aveva sperato davvero di essere meglio del resto per Tonny, ci aveva sperato davvero ed era stato stupido crederlo dopo così poco tempo e contro una vita ormai già collaudata di eccessi e soldi facili.

La cosa che più lo rattristava era proprio che Tonny fosse andato da qualche parte a farsi del male, più che sapere che non aveva scelto lui alla fine.

Dovette attendere un bel po’prima di rassegnarsi davvero e stabilire che Tonny era andato per sempre. Solo allora si alzò da terra, dove si era seduto accanto al comodino, e andò sotto alla doccia.

Una volta vestito si rimise seduto sul letto dove lui e Tonny avevano trascorso la notte e ancora attese, dandosi dell’idiota.

Eppure non riusciva a muoversi.

Sapeva dove andare, poteva prendere un taxi e lasciare quel paese in qualsiasi momento, eppure non riusciva a muoversi.

Finché la porta della stanza non si aprì di scatto e Tonny, affannato come avesse fatto le scale di corsa, ansimò il suo nome e poi una domanda, “Sei ancora qui?”

In quella frazione di secondo prima di voltarsi Aiden decise come reagire al ritorno del ragazzo.

“Ehi,” gli disse sorridendo. Tonny aveva gli occhi rossi e ancora respirava veloce. Le mani erano occupate da diversi oggetti. “Ti stavo aspettando.”

Gli mentì perché la mancanza di fiducia poteva essere giustificata per il tipo di persona che era Tonny e per il fatto che si conoscevano così poco. Ma la mancanza di fiducia non necessariamente doveva essere palesata.

“Sì, già…” Tonny annuì. Gesticolò con una mano, “Stavo appunto… Sono andato…” deglutì, abbassò lo sguardo e poi tornò a parlare dopo un lungo respiro.

“Non è vero,” ammise Tonny, “Sono uscito stamattina mentre dormivi ancora e sono andato via con la chiave dell’auto, vedi?” la tirò fuori dalla tasca e gliela mostrò. “Perché volevo prenderla e portarla da mio padre.”

Aiden non aveva bisogno di chiedergli spiegazioni su quello, sapeva perché l’aveva fatto. Era la parte dopo che gli interessava di più. Così tacque e attese che Tonny continuasse.

Tacque anche perché a Tonny era appena scesa una lacrima e la cosa l’aveva ammutolito.

Non si stava neanche preoccupando di nascondere l’emozione, Tonny si schiarì la voce e strinse nel pugno la chiave, “Ho pensato che… Che tanto uno come te non avrebbe mai potuto… Voglio dire… Con uno come me… Ma quando sono entrato in auto ho visto…” Tonny tirò su col naso e si asciugò gli occhi con una manica. Gli allungò un album da disegno.

Quello pieno dei ritratti di Tonny che aveva fatto la prima sera in cui l’aveva incontrato.

Aiden diede una rapida scorsa alle pagine, “Sei salito in auto e la prima cosa che hai fatto è stato cercare i miei album?”

Tonny annuì, “Volevo tenerli io.”

“Perché sei qui, allora?”

“Sono rimasto in auto fino ad ora,” disse Tonny. “Te lo giuro non sono andato a farmi, non sono andato da nessuna parte, sono rimasto in auto a guardare quello,” puntò il dito contro l’album, “E poi ho pensato che se ti trovavo ancora qui forse…”

“Forse?”

“Per favore non lasciarmi qui,” disse Tonny andandosi a sedere vicino a lui sul letto, “Non te ne andare.”

“Non credo sia fattibile,” Aiden aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Perché tutti questi ritratti se non ti piaccio almeno un po’?” Tonny picchiettò col dito sull’album per sottolineare la frase appena detta. Aiden seguì il suo gesto e realizzò.

“Intendo che le tue proposte non sono entrambe attuabili,” rispose Aiden, “O non ti lascio qui o non me ne vado, tutte e due è impossibile.”

Tonny lo guardò, “Oh.”

“E poi com’è che un paio di disegni ti hanno convinto che mi piaci più di quello che abbiamo fatto ieri sera?” Aiden lo colpì con l’album sulla testa.

“Perché quello è il modo in cui ti esprimi tu,” rispose Tonny, “Se ti ho dato ispirazione per disegnare dev’essere importante.”

“Oppure la tua faccia sta bene in un fumetto horror,” lo prese in giro Aiden.

Tonny gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, gli tenne la fronte premuta contro la sua e lo strinse dietro alla nuca con forza.

“Non so bene cosa possiamo fare da questo momento in poi,” mormorò Aiden, “Non ho ben chiare tutte le nostre possibilità ma vedremo di ragionarci su insieme, ok?”

Tonny annuì sfregando la testa contro di lui.

“Ti regalo l’album, ma le chiavi della macchina me le devi ridare,” Aiden aprì la mano a coppa tra loro e Tonny ci appoggiò la chiave dentro.

“Andiamo,” disse Aiden alzandosi.

“Dove?”

“Ti importa? Per ora via da qui.”

Tonny non obiettò e lo precedette fuori nel corridoio.

“Lo sai? Le cose più belle che ho disegnato esistono veramente,” disse Aiden alle sue spalle, “Potremmo cominciare andando a visitare quella baita in montagna,” aggiunse chiudendo per sempre la porta della loro stanza.

 

FINE


End file.
